iTrapped
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: When the iCarly crew is trapped inside Bushwell for a week because of rising floodwaters, what will happen? Will being trapped drive them to insanity? Or will certain people get closer? Read and find out! Seddie/Cibby
1. The News Bulletin

**New story! I know I've got of a lot going on, but I got this idea and I just had ton follow up with it. In other words; I got bored. **

**You know what I just noticed? Most people put a disclaimer at the beginning on their chapters. I'm just going to do it at the beginning of every story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm eleven. Do you seriously think I own iCarly? **

**Besides, if I did own iCarly, Tasha would have never been on the show and Seddie/Cibby would have happened a LONG time ago.**

**All I did was change how long it had been raining.**

**Stuff made out of boredom:**

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

Carly, Sam, and I sat in Carly's living room. We were watching Girly Cow. I had wanted to watch Celebrities Underwater, but oh well. The girls were happy. Well, the girl and the blonde headed demon were happy.

Carly was curled up on the couch, drinking a juice pouch. Spencer was in the back, working on some sculpture. Sam sat on the other side of the couch, her feet hanging off the couch as she lazily watched TV. I noticed her eyelids getting heavier, but I didn't say anything. It was best not to bother her; no one wanted to deal with a cranky Sam.

I sat in the middle of the couch, barely paying attention to the TV show. I looked out the window; it was pouring. It had been raining for weeks straight, and people were starting to get worried, including me.

I tried to focus on other things. Girly Cow had always been boring to me, so that was out of the question. At first I focused on the fly that was buzzing around the room, (I would have swatted it, but Carly thought it was impolite to kill things.) but I soon got bored with it. So, I tried focusing on a person.

I focused on Carly for a little while. I inspected her; her brown hair, her brown eyes, her long green and black T-shirt (which was classy-looking), her black skirt, and her green and black jewelry. Cherry-red lipstick coated her lips and her green eye shadow sparkled. She looked nice, but after a few seconds she was boring.

My crush on Carly had long-since faded. I wasn't really in love with her. If she asked me out I'd agree, but I no longer felt the need to worship her like some goddess. She was just Carly, my best friend.

Because I had gotten bored with focusing on the fly and focusing on Carly, I decided to go with the last option. Sam.

I looked over at Sam, who sat next to me. Her blue eyes lazily focused on the TV. The lights above illuminated her long, golden curls, which fell down the back of the couch. Her turquoise top had sleeves that went down to her elbows. It had a round neck and clung tightly to her skin. Her turquoise and gray checkered tights came down to her knees and her gray mini skirt was just a few inches below her waist. I knew she was only wearing it because she had on tights. She had on gray converses and a grey pendant hung from her neck. I continued to stare at her, hoping neither of them would notice. Sam never got boring.

I had become more and more interested in Sam lately. I noticed more things about her now too, like how she laughed, and how quickly she could think of a comeback. (1.2 seconds.) We fought all the time, but I kind of … enjoyed it. It was most of our relationship.

Just as Sam's eyes were about to close a huge crash of thunder shook the apartment. Sam's eyes snapped open and she jumped into my lap. The lights flickered, and Carly screeched in surprise. Suddenly, everything got quiet. Sam realized where she was and got back in her seat, but not before her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red, not something often seen on Sam.

"Ah fudge nuts!" Spencer yelled from the back room. He came in a second later, muttering something. We all looked at him.

"I cut the arm off my sculpture."

Suddenly, a news bulletin popped up on the TV, making us all turn around to see it.

"_Attention. We interrupt the program for a special news bulletin. Many of the streets in Seattle have flooded, and the police are saying everyone should stay off the road. Traffic is backed up and our weather forecasters have predicted rain for the rest of the week. Please stay indoors and stay off the streets. Bad weather has been predicted."_ **(A/N I don't know how 'official' that sounded, but lets go with it!)**

Girly Cow cut back on and we all looked at each other. I didn't like this at all. It was Wednesday, so it would rain until Saturday, and who knew how long it would take for the floodwaters to go down. This was not good.

Sam looked at Carly and then to Spencer. "Well, looks like I'm staying here for the rest of the week."

* * *

**Okay- that's the start of my new story. What did you think? Was it jank? Was it beast? Did it make you want to go "MORE, MORE, MORE!"? If so, review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	2. Gibby Spends the Night

**Wow! Almost 20 reviews! Thanks you guys! **

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

Spencer and Carly nodded. Freddie looked annoyed. I knew he had been staring at me for the past five minutes, I just hadn't said anything. I noticed he had stared at Carly too, so I just figured he was bored. I didn't think much of it, except that it was kind of weird. "What's your problem?" I asked the annoyed dork in the polo shirt.

"I'll see you more than I want too this week." I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just stay in your apartment for the rest of the week? That way, neither of us will have to see the other."

"Well…" he drifted off. He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Oh that's right, because you want to see Carly. I swear Benson, sometimes you're pathetic." I saw his face get red with anger.

"You want to know something, Puckett?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows in question, but he couldn't finish because there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Carly shouted. I had been so wrapped up in our banter that I forgot there were other people in the room. Weird…

Gibby walked in. He gave us a weak smile. "Hey guys." He said.

"Oh, hey Gibby." Carly greeted. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Sam!" Carly whisper-scolded me. I only rolled my eyes.

"Well, I just got back from Tasha's, and it was flooding pretty badly, so I decided to stop here." He thought for a minute then looked down. "We broke up."

"She finally dumped you?" I asked. Freddie glared at me.

Gibby chuckled weakly. "No, I broke up with her." All four of us looked at in bewilderment, then Carly spoke up.

"Gibby, they just made an announcement that nobody should be on the roads. It's supposed to rain the rest of the week! You're kind of, trapped." Gibby looked at us.

"Well, where am I going to sleep?" he asked.

"Well, you're sure not going to sleep he-" Freddie cut me off, something people never did. "You can spend the night with me until people are allowed back on the streets."

"Thanks." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes; at least he wouldn't have to sleep in Carly's apartment.

I looked toward the TV and saw that Girly Cow was getting chased by Bubba the Bear. I shushed everyone and Gibby sat down in the chair. Freddie only rolled his eyes. The weird thing was... I thought it was kind of... cute. _Whoa! Hold up Puckett! You do not like the Queen of dorks, got it? You hate him! And he hates you!_ I shook the thought out of my head and stared at the TV. I didn't like Freddie that way, and I never would.

Or, so I thought.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

That night I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I was thinking. When Sam had told me to just stay in my apartment, I hadn't said well because I wanted to see Carly. I had wanted to see both of them actually. Although, I knew Sam would get bored. Sam's boredom never led to good things (for me anyway.) I knew she'd play a prank on me, I just knew it. I was also dreading seeing her more than I needed too. Because the more we were together, the more we fought. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't fight me on everythign I say, if she wouldn't spit insults at me, and hurt me, and stare at me with those big, blue beautiful...

Gibby had been laying on my sleeping bag on the floor, and had been quiet for a while. But, he decided now was the time to snap me out of thoughts. It was probably better that he did, because the last thing Freddie needed to think about was Sam.

"Freddie, I have a question I need to ask you." He said.

"Okay, shoot." I continued to look at the ceiling.

"Do you… still like Carly?" he asked. It got dead silent. I wondered if I should tell him. I turned over on my side.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm not in love with Carly anymore." I breathed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Why, is it obvious?" I asked, slightly worried. I didn't know why I wanted people to think I still loved Carly. Maybe it was so I wouldn't have anyone creepy ask me out. (Like Shannon or Magic Malika.)

"Well, no, I mean, you've been treating Carly how you usually would, minus some of the flirting. I didn't really notice that though."

"Then how did you figure it out?" I was curious now.

"It's just… I thought you were flirting with someone else. And you're not the kind of person who flirts with two girls. I already thought you had gotten over your Carly crush, but I wasn't sure, until I saw you flirting with her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sam."

**Oh- I liked that chapter. How about you? Was it suckish? Was it awesome? Did it make you want to go "I want more!"? Review and tell me!**

**Also, check out my new challenge! **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	3. Questions

**Thank you for the beast reviews! You guys ROCK! I've never done a story that has Gibby's POV in it, so here it goes.**

**Good/Gibby Stuff:**

_Gibby's POV_

Freddie's eyes got wide. "S-Sam? You're kidding, right?" he stammered. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious even to a Gibby that they had the hots for each other, why did they try to deny it?

"No Freddie. You flirt with Sam all the time." Freddie let out a hoarse laugh. "Yeah, right!" He laughed, but I noticed his voice was an octave higher than it had been.

"I hate her." he added, although I could tell he didn't mean that. They were friends, it was obvious. "If you say so…" I drifted off, although I still didn't believe him.

The room went quiet. I didn't like it. I wondered why Freddie denied that he liked Sam. It seemed so obvious. I wondered if Carly thought so. I really would have to talk to her about that later.

Ah Carly… with her chocolate brown eyes and shiny brown hair... the way she smelled like daisies and her cherry red lipstick that made her lips look so inviting….

"Gibby?" Freddie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.'

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why'd you want to know if I still liked Carly?" I debated with myself if I should tell him, but then I remembered; this was Freddie, my friend, I could tell him anything.

"Well…you know how I broke up with Tasha?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, it was because I kind of have a crush on someone else…" I drifted off. I saw Freddie's eyes get wide, like they had before. "Carly?" he asked. I nodded. I saw his features soften and he smiled at me.

"If you need my help, tell me." I smiled. Freddie was a good friend. "And if you need help with Sam… tell me." I added, not even realizing what I had said until it had already come out of my mouth.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that if I were you, Gibby."

I smiled and fell asleep.

_Sam's POV_

I sat on Carly's bed. Her sheets were light pink and reminded me of cotton candy. Her bed was bigger than a twin bed, but smaller than a queen. The white pillows were fluffed and sitting at the front of the bed. Her bed had a head board, but no footboard. It was white and wooden. She was such a girl.

Carly was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. I stared out the window; the rain was coming down hard. It was a round ten o'clock so Carls and I were getting ready for bed. I was dressed in purple striped shorts, along with a long, black, Plain White T's T-shirt. The shirt almost covered my shorts, but the very end of them peeked out from the darkness of my shirt. My unruly hair fell in my face, and I twirled one of my curls with my finger, boredom filling me.

Finally, Carly came in and sat down next to me. She was wearing a light green gown with pink tulips covering the bottom. Her freshly-brushed hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Hey Sam, before we go to bed, can I ask you a few questions?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, sure."

"Do you think Gibby is cute?" she asked. I felt my eyes widen. Yuck! He's a nub! Nub's aren't cute! Well, except for Freddie…

I didn't just think that.

"Um no." She sighed, and moved on. I hadn't been excepting that.

"Do you pick on guys you like?" Where was she going with this?

"Uh, yeah. Remember the time I stole that basket ball from Carter?"

"That's what I thought. I just wanted to know. Okay, what features do you like on a guy?" I replied without hesitating. "Brown eyes and brown hair, why?"

"Oh just wondering…"

"Do you like Fr-" My phone went off from across the room and I picked it up, reading the text.

_Sam, Frothy used my soup as a toilet. Where is the cage you keep him in as punishment? –Mom_

I sighed and texted back.

_Under my bed. Don't take any fat cakes from my stash._

My phone buzzed a second later.

_No promises._

I muttered some inappropriate tings under my breath and snapped my phone shut. Carly looked at me expectantly. "Can we hit the sack? I asked.

"But Sam! I had another question to ask you!" Carly whined,

"Ask me in the morning. I'm tired."

"Fine." She huffed. We both pulled the covers back and crept under them. Carly flipped the light off and soon the air was filled with her deep breathing. I knew she was asleep. I though about her last question as the rain continued to pour outside.

Was she going to ask me if I liked Freddie? I hated him! How could she possibly think I liked that nerdy, nubby, smart, kind, cute…

I fell asleep before I could finish the thought.

**Review! And if you want to read another Seddie/Cibby story, then check out SimonAndJeannetteAreBest's story, iHunt the Beavecoon!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	4. A Rude Awakening

**Epic reviews! I haven't updated in a while, so this is what you get!**

**Good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

I woke up early the next morning to see Gibby was asleep. It was early, around seven, but the storm outside was keeping me up, so I crept quietly out of bed and got dressed; Gibby snoring soundly the entire time.

I left a note for Gibby and slipped out of the apartment. I decided I'd go to Carly's; maybe someone was awake.

I opened her unlocked door and looked around. The lights were out; not a good sign. Not much light was coming through the windows since it was dakr outside because of the rain, and it was almost pitch black. I was about to leave when I heard someone's heavy breathing. Lightning lit up the room and I looked toward the couch to see Sam sprawled out on it, her hair tangled and falling over the couch. I felt my eyes widen as I realized she was wearing pajamas; short ones, at that. I couldn't help but thing of how hot she looked in them…

_No! Sam is SO not hot. Ugh, stupid hormones. _I shook off the thought. I wondered what I should do. After standing there and watching Sam sleep for about five minutes I decided I'd wake her up. I might die in the process, but Sam was better than being alone. I dimmed the lights so I wouldn't trip over anything.

I walked silently over to the couch. "Sam." I whispered. She mumbled something and turned over. I grunted. "Sam."

She turned over again and said something about bacon. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on her shoulder, giving it a small shake. "Sam." I repeated. I was starting to get annoyed. Her eyes opened slightly. "Freddie?" she asked. I was about to reply when her eyes closed again, and she slumped over, her heaving breathing resuming. I was frustrated now. My hand was still on her shoulder, and I tried to think of how to wake her up. An evil smile spread across my face. I usually wouldn't try to mess with Sam, but I was so fed up with her I decided why not?

I lifted her face to meet mine. "Sam!" I yelled. Her eyes snapped open and she toppled forward in surprise, taking me with her. We fell backward onto the floor and our foreheads hit, making our lips meet in the process. It was only for a spilt second, but I felt a tingle shoot through my mouth as my heart sped up. It blocked out the pain from my splitting headache, but only for a second. Sam lifted her head and sat up, and I found she was sitting on top of me. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes and touched her lips for a second, but when she saw me she glared down at me. for a split second I wondered if she felt what I did, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt pain rocket through me. I saw her fist had connected with my shoulder.

"You're a dead man, Benson!" I felt series of punches hit me as she continued to sit on me. I took blow after blow; each hit sending a shock through my body. It felt like electricity; because of the pain and something else I couldn't name. Sam glared down at me the entire time, and I tried to think about things that made me happy while I took my beating, camera's, action figures, Sam's kiss…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a girly voice.

"Sam!"

Sam's fist stopped inches away from my face. Her head swung around to see Carly, who was standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a green and white stripped shirt and jeans.

"Release him!" she yelled.

"But-"

"Sam." Carly scolded. Sam grunted and looked down at me. I gave her a terrified look as she glared at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. I lost touch with reality for a split second, but came back to earth when she sighed and got up.

I groaned. The pain was catastrophic. I slowly got up, rubbing my aching back. I glared at her.

"Apologize!" Carly ordered.

"But he-"

"Sam, apologize!" Sam grunted as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm so sorry that I beat you for…" she looked at the clock. "…five minutes." She finished in a sarcastic apology.

"Well that lessons the pain!" She smirked triumphantly.

"Why were you even punching him in the first place?" Carly asked. "The dork woke me up by yelling in my face, and we ended up falling on the ground and knocking heads." Carly looked at me disapprovingly and Sam glared heavily at me.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch in the first place?" I asked.

"Carly woke me up and told me to go sleep on the couch because I was kicking her in my sleep." She answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the door opened. Our heads swung to the door to see Gibby. "Hey guys." He said. I saw his eyes go to Carly, and then to Sam. His eyes widened when he saw Sam, and I felt something boil inside me. He shouldn't be staring at Sam like that. I subconsciously gritted my teeth and Sam's gaze focused on me. She raised an eyebrow at me and saw what I was looking at. She smirked and then rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go change." Gibby shook off the shock and started to talk to Carly, who smiled as she listened to him about some weird dream he had. Before Sam left, she whispered in my ear. "You better be glad that Carly came down to save you, or you would have died. And I will get you back." Her voice made me shiver. She headed up the stairs. I looked back over to Carly and Gibby, who were talking intently. I felt relief cover me as I remembered he liked Carly. But why was I relieved? Why did I care if he looked at Sam?

Had I been jealous?

No, that's not possible…

Was it?

* * *

**I LOVED writing that chapter, it's my favorite so far. I see a good story ahead, what about you?**

**Hate it? Love it? Did you want to go "Holy chiz! That was BEAST!"? **

**Don't worry Cibby, there will be more Cibby in future chapters. **

**Review, that's the reason I write stories! Also, check out my poll. I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending to iTake Sam to the Dentist.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	5. Jealous

**Reviews = Beast. I know you guys didn't like Gibby staring at Sam, but I needed SOMETHING to make this chapter happen, so here ya go.**

**:^)**

**Good/Jealous stuff:

* * *

**

**_Sam's POV_**

I walked up the stairs and into Carly's bedroom. I changed into a purple Penny T that said _Banana Hat _on it and a pair of kaki shorts. The entiire time I kept thinking about what had happened down stairs. Freddie had decided to be evil (which was kind of hot… wait, no it's not. Forget I thought that.) And had screamed in my face to wake me up, making me fall onto him. The thing was, in the process, our lips touched.

It was no big deal, or at least I kept telling myself that. I was just thinking about it because it disgusted me… right?

Right, of course. I hated every second of it… and I didn't like the tingly feeling on my lips at ALL.

Right?

Anyway, the thing that got me was when Gibby came in. He was staring at me. Dude that is something NO ONE does. I was about to slap him, when I saw Freddie.

He was gritting his teeth, his coffee- brown eyes glaring at Gibby. I didn't know why, until I saw him take a glance at me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't like Gibby staring at me. The thought made me smirk. Why did Freddie not like it? Was he trying to be protective or something? He should know I can take care of myself…

Another thought struck me. Could he possibly be…?

Jealous?

No, that's not possible.

But…

No. It's just not possible.

I dismissed that dumb thought from my head and headed downstairs. I was already thinking of how to get Freddie back for waking me up. Suddenly, a heavenly scent found its way into my nose. I knew what it was; ham.

"Ham!" I yelled, skidding into the kitchen, my blonde hair flying. There was not only ham, but toast and eggs too. This was heaven.

Everyone's heads turned to see me as I made my way to the table. Freddie stood in front of a plate sitting on the table. Bad move.

I shoved him out of the way to get to the food, but I felt him catch my hand as I did. "That's my plate," he said. Whoa, since when did he get so bold? Gibby and Carly looked at him in shock. I had to admit, a part of me was impressed. The other part, however, was furious.

"I don't care. It's mine now." I reached for the plate, but as soon as I was about to lay my hand on the ham, the plate was gone. I looked around to see Freddie had swiped it. I glared heavily at him. "Give. Me. The. Plate," I said, through my gritted teeth. Carly and Gibby watched in silence.

"If you want it, come get it." Wow, this was weird. Why was he being so brave? Had he had some kind of magic potion that makes you think you're all that and a bag of chips? He smirked, and then I knew. He was looking for a challenge.

"You're on."

Suddenly, I pounced, but he stepped away at the last second, letting me fall to the ground. He laughed as I got up.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea Freddie…" Carly warned. I cocked my head to the side, letting animal instinct set in. My eyes burned with fire, and crouched down again, ready to pounce. He held the plate higher; out of my reach (the nub was taller than me now. Something I hated.) He even took a piece of ham and ate it. That tore it.

I launched for his chest, knocking him over. He fell backward, and I remembered how I woke up this morning. His hand shot out, and the plate went in the air. I was on top of him, and I leaned back to glare at him. It was a good thing too, because as soon as I leaned back the plate landed; right on his head.

The plate fell off and rolled onto the floor, coming to a stop a few seconds later. I looked at Freddie and saw he had ham, eggs and a bit of toast in his hair, some of it falling on his shirt. I burst out laughing, getting up as I did.

He grumbled something and Carly rushed to his side. "Oh Freddie," she said, trying to get the food out of his hair. Suddenly, my laughter stopped. Something about Carly being so close to Freddie made me want to rip a pillow in half. I didn't like it at _all._

I looked over at Gibby. He looked like he wanted to do the same thing I did, and I could practically see his eyes turn green. He looked jealous. But if he was jealous did that mean…?

No. I am NOT jealous. I grabbed a few pieces of ham and some eggs and toast. "I'm going upstairs." Carly gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off. Freddie just glared at me. I headed up the stairs. Little did they know, I was going to rip up a pillow.

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

I helped Freddie get clean and then went upstairs to see what was up with Sam. I mean, one second she was laughing, and then the next she looked like she wanted to rip me in two. What did I do?

I thought about what happened this morning, when Gibby stared at Sam. Yeah, I noticed. And trust me, I did not like what I saw. Things have been changing with me lately, and to be honest… I think I have a crush on Gibby. I'm not sure, I'm going to talk to Sam about it soon, see what she thinks. There was also something else I noticed when Gibby stared at Sam.

The look on Freddie's face.

He looked like he wanted to punch Gibby in the nose. I seriously think he was jealous. The thought made me want to giggle. I always thought it would be nice if Sam and Freddie got together, I mean, they seemed to like each other. I knew Sam picked on guys she liked, and she picked on Freddie all the time. Plus, they always seemed to enjoy the fighting, AND they shared their first kiss together. How romantic is that?

I walked into my bedroom to see Sam sitting on my bed, staring at the floor as she chewed nosily on a piece of ham. I also noticed the pink pillow that had been ripped in half beside her.

"Sam…?" I asked. She looked up. "Hey Carls. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." Sam looked at me like I was crazy and took a sip of the Pepi cola sitting on the bedside table.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I walked over to the bed, tracing my finger along the headboard.

"Oh, I don't know. You just looked like you wanted to beat me up." I was slowly trying to pry. I hoped she didn't catch on.

Sam smirked. "Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the same reason you ripped that pillow in half." I pointed to the pillow and Sam looked down. "It was like that when I go here." She said quickly. I snorted. "Right."

"Okay, I ripped the pillow. So what?" Sam asked, sipping on her Pepi Cola.

"So what? Dude, you ripped my pillow. There has to be a reason for it."

She said nothing.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are- Are you jealous?"

* * *

**Hi-yah. It's me, the author. You know, the person writing this story? Yeah, THAT author. And this is what the author has to say: "I want ideas. Good ones, bad ones, I just need ideas.** **If I do use your idea, then I will give you credit at the end of the chapter. But for now, this is all you're getting."**

**So give me ideas and reviews!**

…**please?**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	6. Denying

**Thanks for the reviews! They were beast! I've updated my other story, iMust Stop it From happening, please read it, I think you guys would LOVE It. It has Seddie/ Cibby! ;^)**

**Good Stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You're off your rocker."

"Come on Sam, admit it, you were jealous." I scoffed.

"I was not jealous. Gibby was the one who was jealous." I was hoping I could change the subject. Carly perked up, her eyes lighting up.

"Really?" she asked. I sighed, relief flowing through me. "Totally, dude, he looked like he wanted to rip Freddie to shreds!" Carly smiled, for reasons unknown to me. "Sam, can I … tell you something?" she asked.

"Course Carls. What is it?" I was interested now and happily off the other subject.

"I… think I like Gibby." I felt my mouth drop open. I didn't say anything, I just let it sink in for a second. "What do you think?" she asked.

"That's… so weird." Carly laughed. "I guess it kind of is. Do you think he likes me back?" she asked.

"Duh!" She giggled. "I'm glad you think so. I guess we should-" Suddenly, a scream from downstairs rattled us. "Carly! The counter is on fire!" Spencer's cry came from downstairs. Carly and I sprinted out of her room, running down the stairs. We saw that the counter was engulfed in flames. Spencer was running around the apartment, trying to find something to put it out with, Gibby was no where to be found, and Freddie was looking at us, his eyes wide. Carly looked around for a fire extinguisher; I spotted one sitting by the counter.

I got closer, trying to grab at the fire extinguisher. Suddenly, a flame leaped, getting dangerously close to me. I was about to get burnt by it when I felt two arms wrap around me and yank me back.

I looked to see Freddie. "What are you doing? You'll kill yourself!" He pulled me safely away from the fire. A second later Gibby rushed in from the bathroom, a spare fire extinguisher in his hand. He sprayed the flames out, and moments later the apartment was flame-free.

"Oh Gibby! You put out the flame!" Carly cooed, wrapping her arms around Gibby. I rolled my eyes, and suddenly realized Freddie still had his arms around me. I cleared my throat and he let go, a blush spreading over his face. "I uh…"

I cut him off. "Forget it dork." Spencer was looking at the counter in bewilderment. "Every time…" he muttered. I smirked. Carly had awkwardly let go of Gibby, and Gibby tried to hide his disappointment. Everything was back to normal. I looked around to see if anyone was looking my way, when I saw the coast was clear, I stood on my tip-toes so I could whisper in Freddie's ear. "And thanks." I got back on my feet and walked over to Carly, pretending nothing important had happened.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

I looked at Sam as she walked back over to Carly. She wasn't one to thank someone, so I felt kind of… honored. I had seen the flame, and more importantly, I had seen her, so I pulled her back. It had been instinct, but I still didn't want her to get hurt, even though she causes me pain daily.

I still couldn't believe I had looked so stupid earlier in front of her earlier. I mean, with the breakfast food all over my head. I had wanted a challenge, for reasons unknown to me. As soon as I saw her, I had wanted too. I had no idea why, I just had, and she had gladly excepted. Maybe I was trying to impress her with my boldness... no. Thats not possible.

The thing that got me was the look on her face. She had been laughing (a disturbingly beautiful sound), but her expression changed in a matter of seconds, like she wanted to stab a can with a fork. It happened when Carly came to my side, and was claer in her appareance. I could still remember her grimance, and the way her eyes seemed on fire. Had she been… jealous? The thought made me smile, but then I realized I shouldn't smile at that, and quickly wiped it off my face.

I looked toward the blonde headed demon. She seemed fine now, joking around with Carly. I was so stupid. She wasn't jealous. Sam didn't like me, and I did NOT like her. That was impossible.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Nothing much happened that could compare to the fire we had that morning. Carly talked to Gibby, (Gibby liking the attention.), Spencer went back to sculpting, I messed around on the laptop, and Sam watched TV and ate ham. As i watched the rain pour outside, I figured the rest of the week would be pretty uneventful.

Boy was I wrong.

**Another chapter! I liked this chapter, how about you? I'm having a Lot of fun writing this. Review, and please check out my other story, iMust stop it from happening. **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	7. Plans of All Sorts

**Busy, Busy, busy! I've been wanting to update this story, I think it could possibly my favorite. :^)**

**Good/Possibly Favorite stuff:**

_Gibby's POV_

I woke up early the next morning, hoping not to wake up Freddie. It was around five, and it was pouring outside. I crept out of my sleeping bag and got dressed quickly, not even bothering to put on a shirt.

I slipped into the Shay's unlocked apartment as quietly as possible. I noticed Sam was sleeping on the couch (again.). I made sure not to wake her up as I climbed up the stairs.

I walked into Carly's room, closing the door behind me. The only reason I was here so early was so Sam and Freddie didn't know I was talking to Carly.

Carly was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her hands under her head. She smiled in her sleep, snuggled under her light pink bed sheets. She was wearing a red gown. I hated to wake her, mostly because I could have stared at her until she woke up.

I walked over to Carly's bed and shook her shoulder gently. "Carly," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. I thought it was ironic how Carly woke up at the slightest sound, yet Sam could sleep through anything. I liked that.

"Gibby?" she asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey Carly, sorry to wake you up, but I needed to talk to you before Sam and Freddie woke up." She blinked.

"About what?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, about them. I don't know about you, but… I think they like each other. Please don't call me crazy." Carly blinked again and then smiled.

"I've thought that since the first day they met each other Gibby. Trust me, I don't think you're crazy."

I smiled. Carly was so awesome.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Carly thought for a minute. "I'm not sure," she put on her thinking face, which I had to admit looked cute, "I know! You and I can have a sleepover tonight in the studio and we can come up with ways to get them together!" Now it was my turn to blink. I'd actually spend the night… with Carly? That sounded awesome!

"Sure. I'll tell Freddie when he wakes up." Carly smiled, as if she was as happy about this as I was. I figured she was just happy about trying to get Sam and Freddie together.

"Okay, I'll tell Sam."

We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke. "What do you think they'll think?" I asked.

"They'll probably think it's weird but shrug it off." I nodded. "I better get back before one of the wakes up." Carly nodded and I slipped out her door, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I woke up later the next morning, when I smelled pancakes cooking. I got up from the couch and stretched. I saw Carly wasn't done making it yet so I ran up stairs to change (I SO did not need to be stared at again.) When I had thrown on some clothes I walked back down stairs, I saw a plate stacked high with pancakes, and immediately began to dig in. Carly smiled.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to have a sleepover with Gibby tonight." I gulped down my pancake and looked at her. "Okay, but if that nub sees me in my pj's and stares at me I'm gonna knock him out." Carly nodded and I continued to eat my pancakes. My thoughts drifted to yesterday and I realized I still hadn't come up with a way to get back at Freddie. I raked my mind of all the things I could do, but then remembered what I kept in my backpack. I smiled inwardly.

Freddie was going to get it.

**Ooh… I wonder what Sam has in her backpack. I have a question to ask you all; do you guys want me to include Carly and Gibby's sleepover, you know, do a chapter on it or something…?**

**Review, Seddie ahead!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	8. Paintball & Preparing

**Hey-o. Thank you all for the beast reviews! I've decided I'm going to make a chapter with the Cibby sleepover (there will be Seddie, don't worry). It will be in the next chapter. I have a surprise that I can not WAIT to write in the next chapter. (I don't know if you'll think it's good, I just think it will be fun to write.) :^) **

**This chapter is mostly dedicated to Seddie, sorry for all who wanted Cibby quicker.**

**Good/Seddie stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

I snuck up the stairs and got my backpack out of the studio. What I was looking for was reasonably small, but it was easy to find. I pulled it out and grinned.

In my hands was a paintball gun, loaded of course. It was dark black with a small scope to look through on the top. The word **TIPPMANN **was printed on the side. My grin got wider and wider. Freddie was so going to get it.

I went downstairs and looked for Carly; nowhere in sight. Good. I saw her pink phone sitting on the counter; it was what I had been looking for. I put it in my pocket. I put the handle of the paintball gun to my mouth and clomped down. I wouldn't be able to carry it.

I climbed up on the counter. I looked at the pipe that was at the top of the ceiling and took a deep breath. The last time someone had tried this (Spencer) he had failed miserably. But then again, I'm not Spencer.

I lunged for the bar, gripping it with both hands. I swung there for a moment before I pulled myself up so that I was sitting on the pipe. I steadied myself with one hand and pulled Carly's phone out with the other, the gun still in my mouth.

I started to text Freddie.

_Freddie, need to c u. Come over ASAP._

I sent the text and put the phone back in my pocket. I hoped I could shoot him with one hand.

A second later Freddie came in. He looked around and I grinned. "Carly?" he called, walking slowly over to where I was. In a moments notice he was below me. I took aim, and nailed him right in the kisser. He stumbled and fell backward, hitting his head against the counter. Before he knew what was happening I hit him again. Chiz knows how many paintballs later I was aiming at his nose when I heard the dreaded sound.

_Click._

I tried again.

_Click. Click. Click, click._

"Shoot." I muttered, looking down at Freddie who was lying against the counter, groaning. He opened his eyes and our gazes met. I smirked; he looked funny covered in paint.

"Sam!" he groaned. "Hello, Frednerd. Bet you're regretting waking me up now, ain't you?" He got up and walked over so that he was below me again. "How did you get up there?" he asked.

"I jumped from the counter, duh." His eyes got big. "Well, come down before you hurt yourself." I scoffed. "Oh please Fredwad, as if I'm going to-" my hand slipped, and I lost my balance. "Whoa!" I yelled as I fell, and waited for the impact. I felt two arms grab me at the last second. "Gotcha!" I saw that Freddie had caught me.

"What I tell you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes to cover up my embarrassment and jumped out of his arms. "Whatever." He smirked and followed me into the kitchen. He looked at his clothes. "When my mom gets back from her trip she's gonna kill me." I laughed. "Not my problem."

He rolled his eyes. "At least we're even now." He mumbled. My ears perked up. "Oh no, Benson. We will NEVER be even. At least, not for long." He groaned. I smirked and got a popsicle from the fridge. "Why did I have to remind her?" Freddie asked himself as he went to sit down on the couch. I only grinned and went to sit beside him. After all, a new Girly Cow was supposed to come on soon.

* * *

_Carly's POV_

I watched as Freddie caught Sam. I had to hold my girly shriek back. They were SO cute. I had come down stairs when I heard Freddie call my name, but had decided to see what would happen if they thought they were alone. This is what I got.

I figured Sam would play another prank on him. For reasons unknown to me I decided not to stop it. I had a good feeling about it. I snuck back up the stairs and into my room. I needed to pick out what I was wearing tonight.

I dug through my closet until I found the perfect outfit. A yellow shirt that read _Fun in the Sun_ with an orange sun under it, and orange shorts with yellow suns all over them. They were cute, and I liked them a lot. I laid them out on my bed and smiled. I dug through my closet again and got out my red sleeping bag. It was really snug, and I loved to sleep in it. Tonight would be fun for two reasons; number one, because I would be coming up with ways to get Sam and Freddie together, and number two; I would be sleeping in the same room as Gibby.

I wonder if he's as psyched as I am….

**That chapter was kind of short, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be longer. For all of you reading this, please read my other stories, including iMust Stop it From Happening and iHave an Unexpected Visitor (if you haven't). **

**Also, did anyone besides me watch iBeat the Heat? What a rip-off! It was SUPPOSED to be Seddie! :'^( I was SO not happy.**

**Also, today was Jennette McCurdy's 18****th**** birthday! (If ya didn't know) Gosh, how time flys! **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	9. Sleepovers

**Busy, busy, busy! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I really like this story, but I'm working on one of my personal stories (one I probably won't publish, like, ever) and that gets in the way. Here's the next chapter! The Cibby sleepover...**

**Good/Sleepover stuff:**

* * *

_Carly's POV_

I waited excitedly for Gibby in the studio. My sleeping bag was laid out in the floor, my notebook was sitting on top of it, along with a purple pen for jotting down ideas, and some snacks for later. I also had a couple of things we could do for fun, you know, if we got bored.

It was around eight, and the sun hadn't set yet. He was supposed to be here any minute. I sat down on one of the beanbags, trying to contain my excitement. This was going to be great!

My hair was in pig tails and I was dressed in my sun pajamas, staring at the door. Sam said she would stay in my room for the sleepover, besides getting a snack or two. I hoped she would be pre-occupied with my laptop, and TV I had plugged up in there.

A second later the studio door opened to reveal Gibby; he was dressed in blue shorts. He had no shirt on (naturally). Freddie's sleeping bag was under his right arm. I thought he looked really cute.

"Hey Gibby."

"Hey Carly."

He put down the sleeping bag and sat next to me on the other beanbag. I smiled at him. "Did you take care of Sam?" he asked. "Yeah, she said she'd stay in my room, I got stuff to preoccupy her."

"I wondered, when I got here she was raiding your refrigerator." I slapped my hand to my forehead. "One second." I walked downstairs to see Sam was indeed raiding the fridge. "Sam!" I yelled. She hit her head on the top of the fridge and pulled her head out, her arms full of a variety of meats. "'Sup?" I glared at her.

"You're supposed to be in my room!"

"I was just getting some chow. Give me a second." She said. She pulled two Pepi Cola's out of the fridge. "You don't need to be out of my room." I scolded.

"I'm not gonna bother you and Gibby. I was trying to get some grub before he got here."

"Sam. He's here." She gave me a surprised look. "Oh. Must have gotten lost in the meaty goodness." I rolled my eyes. "Just get up stairs." I said, trying not to giggle at Sam. She walked past me and up the stairs. "Have fun with Gibby!" she yelled before sprinting into my room. I only rolled my eyes again walked back to the studio.

"Sorry about that." I said, closing the studio door. He shrugged. "S'okay." I sat back down on the beanbag and picked up the tray of multi-colored cupcakes. "Cupcake?" I asked. He nodded, taking a green one and biting into it. "Mmm." He commented, getting lost in the cupcake. I smiled; after all I had made them. I picked up a pink one and took a bite. "So, got any ideas on how to get Sam and Freddie together?"

He swallowed and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "We could lock them in a closet together." I shook my head. "Nah, I don't want them to know we're trying to get them together until after they're together, plus there's a vent at the top of the wall. Sam could easily crawl through the vent until she got out." He thought about this and sighed. "You're right. You got one?" he asked, taking a blue cupcake from the tray.

"I've got a few."

We went on like that for a while, eating cupcakes and exchanging ideas until we found one both of us liked.

"How about we lock Freddie out of his apartment so he has to spend the night here until his mom gets back?"

"How would that help them get together?" he asked.

"Well, if he has to sleep here then they'll see each other more, and who knows what that could lead too?" He thought about this, then nodded in agreement. "But wait, can't Sam pick locks?"

"She has to have a bobby-pin to do it. I'll just make sure she won't have any on her when we do it."

He smiled; he clearly liked this plan, but then he frowned, showing he had thought of another flaw.

"But, where we sleep?" he asked.

"Freddie will sleep on the couch and you will sleep in the studio." I said, feeling very proud I had thought of this.

"But doesn't Sam have to sleep on the couch when she kicks you in her sleep?" I smiled and leaned forward. "Exactly." I winked. He grinned joyously at me, which made me glow.

"Okay, Saturday morning make sure you sleep later than Freddie, then lock yourself out, making sure all keys are inside. Freddie doesn't keep one outside, so that should be a synch. I'll make sure that Sam doesn't have any bobby pins with her, and I'll pretend to look for them if she asks." I said, explaining. He was quiet for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. "Brilliant!" he commented. I beamed.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." I said, mostly so I didn't burst from excitement. It was around eleven now.

When I got back I found that Gibby had put his sleeping bag next to mine, and had fallen asleep on it. I smiled and turned out the lights, crawling into my sleeping bag beside him. The rain was coming down hard outside, and lightning lit up the room, scaring me. I grabbed Gibby in fright. He subconsciously patted me in my sleep, comforting me. I smiled and didn't let go, I just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I sat on Carly's bed. It was around twelve, and I was bored out of my mind, plus something was bothering me. Freddie's words kept repeating in my head, driving me crazy. _"At least we're even now." _I still needed to find a way to prank him. But how…?

I was in my pajamas, which were a low cut, red tank top with the words **Shut up, I'm Trying to Sleep **on it, and a pair of white frayed shorts. My un-brushed hair fell down my back in an unruly mess, nothing pulling it back, and I was bare-footed. I had messed around on the iCarly website, changing the poll (Who is nubbier, Gibby or Freddie?), and posting another blog post, mostly about being stuck in Carly's room since Carly and Gibby are having a sleepover.

After watching some Girly Cow, and eating the rest of the meat I got so bored I watched the news; well, not really watched it, just saw what the bald guy with the deep voice was saying before I changed the channel. He said that the nubs there thought it was going to rain until Sunday. I groaned and turned the TV off, so now here I am, thinking about what Freddie said.

How can I get back at him? I had to do it soon, mostly because being even was driving me crazy. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into my head.

I immediately jumped off Carly's bed and grabbed my backpack. Please tell me I packed them…

I pulled out a box and opened it. I about screamed for joy when I saw all the paintballs in it.

I grabbed my paintball gun off Carly's dresser and loaded it up. I was SO going to get Freddie. I dug through Carly's closet until I found her old scooter helmet. I grabbed a pillow or two and shoved it under the covers, along with the helmet, just incase Carly came in. I'd only be gone for a little while, but I didn't want Carly to ruin this.

I snuck out of Carly's room, not even bothering to change out of my PJ's. I crept down the staircase, making sure not to trip on anything and wake Spencer. Soon I was in the hall. I held the gun in my right hand and turned Freddie's doorknob with the other; locked. I grunted and pulled my only bobby pin out of my hair, sticking it in the doorknob and twisting it.

_Click._

I grinned. I was in.

I closed the door silently and looked around the dark apartment. No problem, I knew where his room was.

I found my way to his room and opened his door. I heard his heavy breathing and tried to hold back a laugh. This was going to be awesome.

I planned to ambush him as I crept silently to his bed. In a moment's notice I was standing over him. I aimed for his nose, lifted it up, took aim…

A second later I felt two arms pull me down, onto the bed. The gun fell out of my hand and onto the floor. I blinked in surprise, and bit my tongue so I didn't cry out.

What just happened?

I looked to see that Freddie had pulled me down in his sleep. How he had such awful timing I'd never know. How did he sleep through that? I thought while looking at his arms wrapped around me. I tried to break out his grasp, but he only pulled me tighter. I tried to break free again, and got the same result. When did the nerd get so dang strong?

I realized the horrible truth; I was stuck.

I was facing him, and I saw his blank expression in the dark. I realized he was shirtless and bit back yet another yelp. This was SO not good.

A burst of thunder made me jump, and I accidentally buried my head in his chest. I wasn't afraid; it just surprised me. I felt him hug me to his chest, noticing my jump. His hand ran up my back, rubbing it as if to comfort me. I immediately felt calm, all panic melting away. The thing that scared me wasn't the thunder, but that I was actually enjoying this. _So_ weird…

I was pressed so tightly against him I was nuzzling his neck (not by choice, I assure you). His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I had nothing to do with mine. I was uncomfortable, so I grudgingly put them around his chest. I was immediately comfortable. Once again, _so_ weird…

I heard his heart beating, and it was strangely soothing. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep…

* * *

**I LOVED writing that. How'd you like my surprise Seddie sleepover? I didn't want this chapter to be just Cibby, so here you go.**

**If any of you say this is short you are mistaken, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story. (2,051)**

**HEY. Give me your ideas! I need them! I have something planned out, but I need a few cute Seddie/Cibby moments to put in between now and then, so PLEASE give me your ideas. If I use it I'll give you credit!**

**And if you didn't know, after you get done looking at my awesome signature, you're supposed to push the button, you know, the review button? **

**SO DO WHAT YOU'RE S'POSED TO! :^)**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	10. Waking Up

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been working on iJournal! Thank you for the reviews, ideas, and all that chiz.

**Pinklady5751****~ I changed it. Instead of four days, it is now weeks. You see, I live in Alabama, so I would have NO idea about you guys over in Seattle. Thanks for giving me the info, hopefully that'll make it sound more believable. **

**Just to let you all know, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I might not have internet connection, although I will have my laptop with me just incase. I don't know when I'll be back, though.**

**Oh, and did anyone hear about the new movie coming out this August? It's called **_**Fred: The Movie**_**. Yep, you got it, Fred's gonna have his own movie! And Jennette McCurdy is going to star in it as Bertha. How awesome is THAT?**

**Enough of this chiz! Let's get onto the good stuff!**

**Good stuff:**

* * *

_Gibby's POV_

I woke up to find Carly's arms wrapped around me. It was still pouring outside. I wanted to lie there forever, but I didn't want her to wake up and talk to me while I still had morning breath, so I slipped out of her hold. She simply rolled over. I sighed with relief, then realized I had forgotten my toothbrush. I would need to go over to Freddie's apartment.

I walked silently into Freddie's apartment, hoping I wouldn't wake him up. surprisingly, his door was unlocked. I thought that was a little suspicious, but chose to ignore it. I slipped into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair while I was at it. I looked around and saw Freddie's Randy Jackson Cologne and put some of it on, wanting to smell and look good for Carly.

I walked past Freddie's room on my way back to the living room when something caught my eye. I had taken a quick glance at Freddie's bed and saw flash of blonde. Freddie wasn't blonde.

I stopped and backed up, poking my head in the door. I saw Freddie, lying in his bed, but he wasn't alone. Sam was next to him, her arms around him and her head lying on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were both sleeping peacefully. My mouth dropped open. What was this?

I noticed the paintball gun on the floor and scratched my head. I wished I had a picture of them to show Carly…

Something in my brain clicked. Freddie had a camera on his dresser! I walked silently over to it and picked it up, turning it on and turning off the flash. I crept closed to the bed and snapped a photo soundlessly. They both continued sleeping, so I took a few more. I grinned when I was done, and slipped out the door; unseen and unheard. I couldn't wait to show Carly! She was bound to be impressed…

* * *

_Carly's POV_

I woke up to find Gibby gone. I figured that was good; hopefully there would be less awkwardness.

I got up and brushed my teeth in the bathroom, then went to my room to get dressed. I saw that Sam was asleep under the covers, and got dressed, putting on causal yellow dress with long sleeves and gray laced leggings to go under it. I pulled my hair back with a yellow headband and put in some silver heart earrings. After I had put on my makeup I decided I'd wake up Sam; I didn't feel like being alone while I waited for Gibby to come back. "Sam," I whispered as I pulled the covers back. I discovered that Sam wasn't under the covers, but my old scooter helmet and some pillows were.

Where was she? Did she sleep downstairs? Did she leave the apartment? Did she go outside? Please tell me she didn't go outside…

I rushed down stairs, panic kicking in. Sam was my best friend, if she went out in that rain who knows what could happen to her…

When I saw she wasn't down stairs my panic got worse. I was about to rush out the door when Gibby walked in, a smile playing on his lips as he looked down at a camera. "Gibby! Sam's gone!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders. He looked up, surprised. "I know." I gave him a confused look. "Where is she?" I asked shaking him. He grinned.

"Look for yourself." He showed me the photo he was looking at; in it, Sam and Freddie were happily asleep in his bed. My mouth dropped open. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. He nodded happily. "Yeah, I walked past his room and found them like that. I thought you'd want a picture or two," he said proudly. My mouth curled up in a smile. "Good work!" I hugged him and he smiled. "Should I print them out?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "Let's go up to the studio then." I followed him upstairs.

_Freddie's POV_

* * *

_I stood on a dance floor, dressed in a tux. A single spotlight was on me, and no music was playing. I seemed to be alone, but then another spotlight came on the opposite end of the dance floor, in it stood Sam in a red cocktail dress, a red flower in her long, flowing hair. Her lips were as red as her dress and she had on black high heels. I tried not to drool; she looked stunning._

_She approached me by taking confident strides toward me, the spotlight following her. Soon she was standing right in front of me, or spotlights combining into one. She raised her eyebrows at me in question. I held my hand out, offering a dance. She took it, and soft music began to play. I recognized the tune, because it was the song we had kissed too. I pulled her closer to me as we slow danced. We stared at each other, her blue eyes boring into mine. We slowly leaned forward, but just as our lips were about to meet I woke up._

I opened my eyes sleepily, and had to bite my tongue so I didn't cry out in surprise. Sam was snuggled up to me, sleeping soundly. Okay, how the heck did she get here? I looked past her for a moment and saw her paintball gun on the floor. Had she been trying to prank me? I figured that was exactly what she had been trying to do. From the angle it was at it looked like it had been dropped, and when it had, she had been standing over me. An image from the dream popped into my head. It was me, pulling her closer. I had probably pulled her down in my sleep.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and I was glad she wasn't awake. I studied her sleeping face for a moment. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, it was odd. I brushed a strand of hair from her face, my hand brushing her skin for a split second. She shivered and moved even closer; snuggling into me even more. I sighed, feeling so peaceful. It was weird, but I liked it. Wait.

I liked snuggling with Sam Puckett?

No, of course not…

I thought back to the dream. We had danced in it. Heck, we had almost kissed in it! Could I possibly be falling for Sam?

No. Even if I was falling for Sam, she'd never love me.

Right?

I shook off the thought when Sam moved. I held my breath, but she did nothing but roll over, still in my grip. I realized I had practically been holding her the entire time, and my cheeks turned red once again. I needed to movie before she woke up.

I slid my arms out from around her and slowly got up, trying not to disturb her. She didn't move, but her face hardened. I decided I'd take her back to Carly's. I picked her up gently, the bed sheets falling off of her. I realized that her pajamas were even more revealing as they had been last time I saw her in them and tried not to drool.

_Stop it, Benson! You shouldn't stare at Sam when she's dressed like that!_ I tried to listen to the voice in my head, but failed, looking down at the sleeping girl in my arms. One of my arms was under her back and one was under her knees. Her hair tickled my skin, but I carried her through the apartment quietly. I was able to get into Carly's apartment since the door was cracked, and laid her down gently on the sofa. She looked so angelic…

I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I placed a kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the door and into my apartment. I fell against the wall as soon as I got into my room, looking up at the ceiling and groaning.

I think I'm falling for Sam Puckett.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I personally thought it was a good chapter, but that's just me. This is the first chapter I've ever done that had more than two POV's, so I thought that was cool. Please review!**

**I need ideas, so please tell me if you have any. I'll give you credit for them! The idea I used in this chapter was ****icecoffee18****'s. Thanks for your idea!**

**Review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	11. Think Again

**Thank you, awesome reviewers of Fanfiction! I had been wanting to update this, but I have been in the reading mood and not the writing so… yeah.**

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

I was walking back down stairs with Gibby when Gibby grabbed me from behind, snaking his arm around my stomach. I liked the feeling, but I was confused, until he silently pointed to the door, where Freddie had just stepped in, holding a sleeping Sam. My eyes bulged at how he was carrying her, bridal style. She didn't stir in his arms, she seemed perfectly comfortable. Her hair fell over his bare skin, (he was shirtless) and he walked over to the couch, laying her down softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl.

She didn't move, and he sighed, his eyes sweeping over her, for a minute, he seemed to be admiring her sleeping figure. I smiled; they were so cute together. I could feel Gibby grinning behind me; his hot breath on my neck, making my hair prickle up. His arm was still around my stomach, and I felt butterflies flutter around my stomach like they were having some sort of frenzy, and smiled at the sensation, but my attention went back to Freddie.

His hand went to her cheek, caressing it. I wanted to squeal; this was so sweet! She smiled in her sleep and he scanned the room, thankfully not spotting us. He placed a sweet, quick kiss to her forehead and slipped out the door, closing it quietly, thinking he had remained un-seen.

I almost let out a high-pitched squeal, but Gibby quickly covered my mouth with his pudgy hand, muffling it so it didn't wake Sam, who smiled, turning over in her sleep. "Freddie," she mumbled, which caused another squeal of happiness from me. Gibby pulled me back up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as we got up there, happiness surging through me. "So, they DO like each other," Gibby said, smiling along with me. "I wonder if they know that they like each other." Gibby cocked his head to the side, looking at me confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They might not know they like each other, they might be denying it; they won't admit it, that's for sure. Or, they might think that one doesn't like the other." Gibby huffed. "How can they not see that they're both made for each other?" he asked. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Gibby; I've been asking myself that for years." He smiled at me, and I smiled back; I liked having these moments with Gibby.

"What do we do now?" Gibby asked. "We follow up with the plan. We won't tell Sam and Freddie we know about what just happened, they're going to find it out when we post the pictures on the iCarly website." Gibby grinned evilly with me; I was surprised. Being devious was actually fun. Maybe that's why Sam liked doing it…

Gibby's stomach growled. "I guess I need to start making breakfast, go download the pictures onto the iCarly website." He nodded, giving me a cute solute as he headed back to the studio. I grinned and walked downstairs. I was sure that they liked each other; now whether they knew it or not, was a mystery; although, I think Freddie's starting to figure it out…

I smiled, the image of him kissing her forehead flashing in my mind. I was quiet, making sure I didn't wake Sam up just yet. I decided to make a quick breakfast, so I pulled out six bowls; one for me, one for Spencer, one for Gibby, one for Freddie, and two for Sam.

I looked around and pulled out the cereal we had; I got out a box labeled **Vegetable-Loops **and poured it in Gibby's bowl, and then in mine. I loved them, and Gibby had mentioned he liked them some time last month; I was proud I remembered.

I got out the other two boxes that I always made sure we had enough of; Freddie's **Banana Jacks **and Sam's **Bacon O's**, pouring them in their bowls. Lastly I pulled out Spencer's **Sugar Flakes** and poured it in his bowl, setting the bowls out on the table so that I was sitting beside Gibby on the left side of the table and Sam was sitting next to Freddie on the right, Spencer sitting at the head of the table.

I texted Freddie.

_Breakfast is ready_

My phone buzzed a second later and I read the text.

_K, b there in a sec_

I snapped my phone closed and called everyone for breakfast. "Sam, Spencer, Gibby! Breakfast is ready!" Sam began to stir.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

"Breakfast is ready!" Carly's voice rang in my ear. Wait… Carly? Wasn't I at Freddie's…?

I sat up quickly, my head snapping around to see Carly, looking at me. I looked at her confusedly. "How'd I get here?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Carly asked sweetly. She smiled at me like I was a child. "I thought I was at…" I stopped myself. It was probably all a dream. Yeah, a dream, a really, REALLY vivid dream…

Carly looked at me questioningly and I looked down. "Uh, never mind." I got up, not even bothering to change. I didn't really care right now… I was hungry. I walked lazily into the kitchen, plopping down in front of a red bowl with my favorite cereal in it. I felt so tired, and I didn't know why, I figured it was the dream, the dream I had enjoyed WAY too much. I was about to question myself more on the subject when Gibby came down the stairs, coming into the kitchen and sitting opposite of the seat beside me. Carly sat down next to him, and I noticed the empty spot beside me, realizing by the cereal it was Freddie. Not that I minded, but usually he was here by now…

Suddenly, Carly's apartment door opened, and in walked Freddie. Carly and Gibby greeted him, eating their cereal, but I just glanced in his direction, images from the dream flashing into my mind. I shook them off, trying to shake off the sleep unsuccessfully. There was no doubt I had bed-head, and morning breath for that matter, but I didn't care at the moment, I was just so tired…

"Hey guys, Sam," he said, acknowledging me. "Freddie," I yawned, too tired to think of one of my many nicknames. "Wow, out of it much Sam?" He walked past me, ruffling my hair for a moment before pulling out his chair and sitting beside me, picking up his multi-colored spoon and eating some of his cereal. "I don't think she slept well," Carly said from across me. "Yeah, I had the weirdest dream." I felt Freddie freeze beside me. Wait, what was his problem?

I noticed Carly and Gibby exchanging glances across the table as a small smile played on their lips. "Really?" Carly asked, fascinated. I nodded, taking another spoonful of cereal and bringing it to my lips. "What about?"

I didn't want to tell her what it was really about, mostly since Freddie and Gibby were sitting with us. "Nothing much." Gibby raised an eyebrow, and I noticed he and Carly were smiling like they knew something I didn't, which annoyed me. "Were any of us in it?" Gibby asked. "Yeah, all of us." I noticed Freddie hadn't said anything,

"Did you like it?" Freddie asked, speaking up. I saw Carly and Gibby's eyes go to him, and I turned my head to look at him. His eyes got wide, as if he thought he had asked the wrong question, but I spoke before he could do anything. "Yes, I did, thank you," I turned my head back around and continued eating, although I saw Freddie's expression change from shocked to smug, Gibby and Carly exchanging pleased looks as it did. I finally stood up, annoyed. "Now if we're done playing twenty questions, I'm gonna go watch TV." I went into the living room and sat down, taking my bowls with me as I turned on the TV and began watching the Meat Channel. I didn't get why they were all acting so weird; it was just a dream, after all.

But in the back of my mind something was telling me otherwise. _Think again, Puckett._

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating, I just haven't been into it. My parents are being very annoying lately and I just haven't been in the mood.**

**I need more ideas. Tell me what you think should happen, what you WANT to happen, I really just need some cute Seddie/Cibby moments to in-between what I have planned out. Also, tell me what POV's you want in the next chapter, I think I know what I'm going to do, but I could always change my mind.**

**AND thank you all for reviewing, I noticed I've been getting about 20 reviews a chapter on some of my stories, and that is like TOTALLY beast, so thank you, one again, for reviewing. :^)**

**Well THAT was long…**

**Do I even need to tell you what your supposed to do after you see my signature?**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	12. Trouble

**Okay, I REALLY like this story, so I was excited to update. Thanks for the ideas and reviews, I loved them all!**

**Good stuff:**

* * *

_**Freddie's POV**_

I was relieved Sam thought last night was all a dream; if she had figured out what happened I would have been dead. I kept thinking about it, and a question kept repeating in my mind.

Did I like Sam?

Well, yeah I liked her. I mean, you like your friends, don't you? Although, I knew in my head that's NOT what I meant. Did I possibly, _like-like_ Sam?

No, no…

But if I didn't then why did I keep staring at her, admiring her? Why was I staring at her lips hungrily and noticing her curves? I didn't know, or rather, didn't want to admit it, even to myself. But I had some cold, hard evidence against me, like the fact that I kissed her when she was asleep.

Why did I have to do that?

I asked her if she enjoyed it, and she said YES. She said freakin' yes! This was some serious chiz…

And I liked it, more than I should have, actually

I was sitting on the couch right now. It was around nine, and Sam, Gibby, and I were watching a movie. Spencer was fixing the arm on his sculpture and Carly was doing something upstairs. I looked at Sam, who had nodded off and had her head lying on my shoulder; I remembered the last time that happened, I had nudged her off, but now I didn't mind…. I even liked it. _No, no you do not Benson…._

My eyes went back to the TV as I watched Girly Cow hit Granny Goat with a piece of bacon; yep, you guessed it, we were watching the Girly Cow Movie.

I shifted and I heard Sam mumble something along the lines of 'be still Frednub.' She adjusted in her sleep and I smirked; but then I noticed Gibby's eyes on me. He gave me a toothy grin and winked at me; I only rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the TV. At one point he got up to go to the bathroom, and I looked around, making sure Carly and Spencer were busy. When I saw it was just Sam and me I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep, sinking into me as I felt her hand graze my arm, her fingers lying gently on it. I smiled inwardly and directed my attention back to the TV, but then something hit me.

I had kissed Sam again.

The thing was I had done it as if it were natural, as if we were dating, not even thinking twice. That scared me as I realized the thing I had been denying.

I loved Sam.

And if she found out, I would die.

I felt my face go white as my hands got clammy. I tensed, and Sam noticed in her sleep. Her face hardened a bit and her hand moved further down my arm, making my skin tingle, something that wasn't helping the sickness I had started to feel. Her hand went down to mine, resting on it. Her face softened and she mumbled something I didn't catch. I still felt sick to my stomach, but somehow she had made me feel better, in her sleep; it's not like she would have done that while she was conscious.

Gibby came in a second later, sitting down beside me. He must have caught the look on my face because he gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying my pale face.

"I'm fine," I squeaked, although it was obvious I was not. Gibby shrugged and I tried to calm down. I figured some juice might settle my stomach, so I moved a bit, Sam still leaning on me. Her face hardened, and I felt her nails dig into my skin as her grip tightened. She mumbled something sternly in her sleep, but I could only pick up on the tone. Gibby chuckled beside me. "I don't think she's going to let you get up," he whispered, raising his eyebrows in amusement. I glared at him, moving back to where I was as Sam loosened her grip, although I was kind of enjoying the sensation.

"Just get me some juice." He nodded and got up, heading into the kitchen. I sighed, looking at the blonde headed demon sleeping peacefully on me. Boy was I in trouble.

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

I searched the room for bobby pins, picking up any I could find and hiding them for tomorrow; I had to make sure Sam couldn't break into the apartment; everything had to go smoothly, (well smoothly for Gibby and I) tomorrow. I had to do my part; I was confident Gibby could do his. I was going to post those pictures of them to the iCarly website on Sunday; it was Friday night now. There was no telling what Sam and Freddie were going to do when they saw it, but I didn't really care. I was just hoping it wouldn't be that big of a deal; I hoped they wouldn't get into a fight, but who knows, maybe that will help them realize their feelings for each other…

I hope so.

I looked around the room for any remaining bobby pins and snapped my fingers; I bet Sam had some in her hair right now. Maybe their all asleep and I can just slip them out of her hair…

I crept down the stairs and looked around the dark living room; I spotted the couch and noticed that two people were lying against each other; Sam and Freddie. I could see them clearly through the TV's light. Sam was asleep and Freddie was awake; Gibby was no where to be found. I saw Freddie's eyes scan the room and quickly hid, remembering what he had done the last time. I saw him steal a quick kiss on her cheek before turning his attention back to the TV, and covered my mouth so I didn't scream once again. Now I KNEW Freddie liked Sam.

I went back upstairs as I tried quietly to have my spaz attack as I reached my bedroom. As soon as I got up there I jumped onto my bed and screamed into a pillow. This was awesome!

I'd tell Gibby about it tomorrow, he would be psyched. I hoped he wouldn't forget the plan… No, he wouldn't forget, I could rely on Gibby.

Oh Gibby, sweet, kind, Gibby…

It was then that I fell asleep, lying backward on my bed, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby in my mind.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter, but I've got big plans for the future! Review, and check out my new one-shot **_**One to Ten**_**! Happy new school year! (We go back tomorrow)**

**Review.**

**Remember, it's for the elderly. ;^)**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	13. The Next Day

Thank you to the peeps of the internet! I wanted to update way sooner, but with school and everything my time was limited, and in that time I choose to study/sleep/eat. Plus I figured out I have a major disorder. Yes, I have OLD- obsessive laziness disorder. It's a shame, right? But, since Kenzie (Friend and fellow fanfic reader) keeps telling me I should update, I was like "Fine…" so, here ya go! :^)

**Good stuff:**

* * *

_**Gibby's POV**_

I woke up the next morning when I got a text. I opened up my phone, yawning as I sat up on the green sleeping bag. I saw it was from Carly and grinned.

_Freddie's here put the plan into action. I have somethin' to tell u when u come in!_

_KK, will be there soon ;^)_

I got up excitedly. I wonder what Carly has to tell me… she sounded excited, so that's good.

I quickly threw on some clothes, not even bothering to slip on a shirt- no offense to Freddie, but I don't wear polo. Plus, why have a shirt when it's 98 degrees outside?

Speaking of outside, I looked out the window to see the rain beating down outside. I noticed the clouds were dark gray, making the sky seem like it was dusk. I figured we had some inclement weather on the way (although we had already had some). Maybe Carly will get scared and I can comfort her…

I made my way to the front door, locking it with the keys sitting on the table. I smiled at my job well-done as I strutted into Carly's apartment. Sam and Freddie were sitting on the couch, arguing about something, Sam's hands going up for emphasis as Freddie shook his head in disagreement. Sam was wearing a long-sleeved, green and orange-striped shirt with dark blue jeans that went down to her ankles. I could see green socks peak out from her gray converses. Her blonde hair fell down her back as she argued with Freddie.

Freddie was wearing a red polo shirt with white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans looked similar to Sam's, only lighter. His hair was fluffed (as always), and I could smell cologne on him. Hmm… why was he wearing cologne? I hoped it was for Sam.

My eyes went to Carly, who was leaning against the counter. Her pink, short sleeved shirt read _Banana Pickles_, and her black skirt went down to her knees. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders, and it seemed like silk. Oh how I would love to run my fingers through it…

She gave me a questioning look and I winked; she smiled at me and motioned me over, the bickering pair not even noticing my presence.

"I have to tell you something, come upstairs with me," she whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Her eyes drifted to the duo on the couch, who was quite close at the moment, but neither noticed as they continued to scream at each other. I didn't even try to hear what they were saying as Carly lead me up the stairs and into the studio.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked as she closed the door, locking it. She spun around, a smile spreading over her face as she ran to me, putting her arms on my shoulders. "Freddie kissed Sam again!"

I gave her a joyous look. "When?"

"Last night! I came downstairs and Sam was asleep on Freddie's shoulder, and he kissed her!" she said, turning around and clapping her hands, "It was so cute…!" I smiled at the brunette, who was so happy for her friends.

"Do you know if she likes him?" I asked. I wasn't as excited as she was, but if she was happy then so was I.

Her smile fell and she sighed. "I don't have proof, but I'm pretty sure she likes him." I nodded.

"Gibby, I've got another plan for tonight. You sleep in the studio; make SURE Freddie sleeps on the couch. Okay?" I nodded, confused, "I also have a plan for tomorrow. We are going to put those pictures of them on the iCarly website."

My eyes got wide. Who knows what would happen if Sam found out that wasn't a dream…. She could kill Freddie. She could kill _me_.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said. Carly cocked her head to the side, resembling a puppy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Sam saw that we put those pictures on iCarly, who knows what she could do? She could hurt Freddie, or me, or lock herself in your room, or never speak to us again, or…"

Carly cut me off. "But Gibby, it could do more good than bad! Think, if Sam saw it she would have to confront Freddie, and that could lead to so many things!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "Please, for me?" I sighed, my shoulders falling, first Freddie, now me. "Fine." She smiled victoriously and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making my head snap up from surprise. "Thanks Gibby."

She turned around and headed out of the studio, leaving me rubbing my cheek and mumbling dreamily. "You're welcome."

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I sat on the couch, arguing with Freddie about chiz-knows-what. I couldn't even remember what we were fighting about, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"That's impossible! I swear sometimes I wonder about you, Puckett!" I grabbed his collar. "Oh yeah, Benson?" I said in a menacing voice. Neither of us spoke. Our gazes were locked, and I felt myself get lost in his eyes. Oh his deep brown eyes…

"What are you guys doing?" Carly's voice jolted us from our little stare down, making us both jump. I released Freddie's collar, glaring at him.

"Freddie's just being a dork, nothing out of the ordinary," I mumbled, getting up. Freddie got up, shooting daggers at me. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." I cocked my head to the side, giving him a teasing grin. "Just did."

He rolled his eyes but recognized his mistake as I went into the kitchen. Gibby came down the stairs, dazed, and I gave him a surprised look. "When'd you get here Gibb?" I asked.

"A while ago," he said, and I nodded my head, although I didn't know he had even come in; hmm, must have been too busy arguing with Fredweird.

I picked up an apple of the counter and took a bite, chewing noisily. "Oh pickles!" Gibby cried out. I raised my eyebrow at him, stopping my chewing for a second. "I forgot something in the apartment." Carly smiled at him, for reasons unknown to me, but something smelled fishy.

Freddie shrugged as Gibby walked out into the hallway. We heard the jingle of a doorknob, once, twice, three times. Gibby huffed in frustration as he entered the apartment. "Freddie, do you have a spare key? It's locked."

Freddie dug around his pockets, and a scared look crossed his face. "Uh, no."

"Looks like we're locked out," Gibby said.

"You guys can stay here until your Mom gets back. Gibby can sleep in the studio on my sleeping bag and Freddie can sleep on the couch-"

"No!" Both Freddie and I exclaimed at the same time. We both glared at each other as Carly and Gibby exchanged glances. "Why not?" Carly asked. I didn't want to tell her that number 1, I didn't want Freddie to see me in my PJ's AGAIN, and number two, if I kicked her in my sleep then I'd have nowhere to go.

"I can pick it. Just let me get a bobby pin." I searched through my hair and was surprised to find that that they weren't there. I frowned.

"I don't have a bobby pin. You got some upstairs, Carls?" I asked. "I'll go look," she said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Why did you lock the door, Gibby?" Freddie asked. Gibby shrugged. "I dunno, I can't even remember locking it." Freddie turned to me. "Puckett, tell me you did not-" I cut him off then and there. "Oh can it Fredloser, I didn't lock your stupid door; the last thing I want is for me to sleep in the same apartment as you." Freddie rolled his eyes as Carly came down the steps with a troubled look on her face. "I can't find any!" I huffed, looking at Freddie. "Lewbert didn't by any chance, forgive your Mom and start talking to you again, did he?" Freddie shook his head, "Fine then, I'll just have to break down the door." Their eyes got wide as I went into the hallway, getting ready to ram the door with my foot. I ran at it, and my foot connected with the door. It didn't budge, there wasn't even a dent. The last time I did that it collapsed. What the chiz?

I got ready to ram the door again when I felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me backwards. "Hey!" I spun around to see Freddie.

"Sam, it's not use. Mom bought this super indestructible door after you broke down the last three. I crossed my arms across my chest, huffing. "Chiz," I said. Carly and Gibby came out into the hallway. "Its okay guys, like I said, you guys can just say here until Freddie's mom gets back. Freddie sighed. "Fine," we both said, glaring at each other when we realized it.

"Come inside, I think a new Girly Cow's coming on," Carly said. We followed her inside, me sulking. I did NOT want Freddie in the same apartment as me while I slept. Who knows what could happen?

I wouldn't know until that night.

* * *

**Oh, what will happen tonight? Only I know…**

**I didn't like this chapter that much, but I had to get it over with so I could get on with the next chapter. **

**Review.**

**And help cure OLD.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	14. Its Just My Imagination

**Thanks for the reviews beast readers of iTrapped! :^) I loved the reviews, my personal team of scientists were overjoyed by how many people wanted to find a cure for OLD. And it takes a lot to impress them; they're also trying to find the cure for stupidity. I don't know which is gonna take longer…**

**I finally had a chance to update, but it's going to be a while before I update anything, since I'm studying and learning how to play clarinet for our school band. So... yeah.

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

Later that night, I was getting ready to go to bed upstairs with Carly. I refused to go downstairs after I got into my PJ's because of Freddie and Gibby… well, mostly Freddie. I did NOT want Freddie to see me in my PJ's… I was actually a little insecure. Me, Sam Puckett, insecure! That stupid nub, why did he make me feel like this…?

I don't know. I don't want to know.

I dug around Carly's dresser, seeing absolutely none of my PJ's. Carly was in the bathroom, humming softly to herself. I could almost hear the lyrics in my head as she hummed.

_I keep running away, even from the good things._

The image of the fire escape flashed into my mind and my hands stopped searching the dresser for a minute, but I shook it off when I heard Carly's humming stop as she walked into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find any of my PJ's!" I said, exasperated. Carly smiled, and there seemed to be a certain… smugness about it. "They're all in the washing machine. But I found you something else to wear." I raised my eyebrows at her as she dashed away to her closet, a smile playing on her lips as her hair flew from side to side. She opened her door, looking around and pulling out a gown.

"Here." She threw it at me and I caught it, looking down at it. Before I could study it fully she pushed me into the bathroom. "Put it on!" she ordered. Why was she so pushy?

I rolled my eyes as I slipped the dress on, surprised to see it fit perfectly.

The gown was a snowy white and had spaghetti straps. It wasn't frilly, and was actually kind of nice, although it didn't even come down to my knees, and I didn't want to be caught dead in something so skimpy; especially when I hadn't had my midnight snack and Freddie was downstairs…

Ugh, I'm not wearing this!

"Carly, I am NOT wearing this!" I said. She frowned at me. "Why not?" she asked innocently, but something was up, or so I thought.

"Because what if Fr-" I stopped myself as Carly rose an eyebrow at me. "But what if I freeze?" I said, hoping my save worked. Yeah… hoping doesn't help.

"You won't freeze, Sam. It's ninety degrees." I cursed under my breath, looking to the side.

"You're afraid Freddie's going to see you in it, aren't you?" My eyes went straight to her, our gazes locking. "Of course not!" I said, as if the idea was unreal. Carly gave me the –I-know-you're-lying-so-give-it-up look. I sighed. "I'm not "afraid" I just don't want that nub to stare at me." She didn't seem like she believed me, but she just nodded. "He's not going to see you, Sam. Just wear it." I crossed my arms and poked out my lip sulkily. "Fine." Carly grinned in success, but the only reason I agreed was because I wasn't going down stairs, and I didn't feel like having Carly know I felt kind of insecure; especially because of Freddumb.

Carly turned off the light and I dove into the bed, using the trampoline. I figured she was rolling her eyes, but didn't really care, I just slipped under the covers and began to dream…

_I ran down the hall, after some kid who I needed lunch money from. We were the only ones in the hall, and I was about to catch him as I rounded a corner, but I felt myself collide into someone as they grabbed my wrists, pulling me toward them with surprising strength. I saw it was Freddie and I was surprised I hadn't knocked him down._

_I felt happiness spread through me as he held my wrists up, smiling at me. I saw the kid was gone. "Where you going?" he asked. I was distracted and not even caring about the kid's stupid lunch money._

"_I was just gonna get some lunch money…" I said, his hands still on my wrists as I looked down as if I was embarrassed. Freddie rolled his eyes as he let go of my hands, reaching to pull out some money, but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his neck. His eyes went to me as his hands stopped moving. "Forget it."_

_He put his hands on my hips. "Gladly." We stared at each other for a moment, and then started to lean closer…_

"Sam, Sam, you're kicking me," Carly's tired voice woke me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Okay," I yawned, getting up and making my way downstairs, still half-asleep. I trooped down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. The rain poured outside, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something, or someone, asleep on the couch. Then I remembered Freddie was sleeping here. Oh chiz…

I looked up the steps couldn't go back to Carly's room and I couldn't sleep on the couch… I looked at the black chair, thinking about how I didn't want to sleep there, but trudged over to it anyway, forgetting I was wearing possibly the skimpiest gown ever and laid back in the chair. The air conditioner was on high and it was freezing, but I didn't have a blanket. I told Carly I'd freeze…

I was still half-asleep, so I tried to fall back asleep unsuccessfully. I was freezing and thunder seemed to jolt me awake every five minutes. One time it made me jump so high I fell off the chair, landing on the floor with a thud and a groan. I got up, muttering words that would make Mrs. Benson faint if she heard them. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Sam?" I turned to see Freddie sitting up on the couch, half asleep. "Hey Fredbag," I yawned. "Why are you down here?"

"I kicked Carly and she kicked me out, so I was trying to fall asleep in the chair," I said nonchalantly. I still hadn't realized I was wearing the gown…

I shivered in the dark, and he must have noticed. "Come here," he said, motioning for me to sit down on the couch. I did as I was told, sitting down next to him. Both of us were still asleep, so neither of us were thinking straight. He ran his warm hand down my arm, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked when he felt the goose bumps on my arms.

"Yeah," I mumbled sleepily. I heard him sigh. "You can sleep with me if you want; you'll freeze in that chair." I didn't even hesitate. "K," I said, as I lied down beside him. I felt him pull the blanket over me (I hadn't noticed it in the dark because it was black.). I was facing away from him, and I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist; I would have freaked out, but since I was out of it I just sighed and sunk into him. I heard Freddie whisper softly in my ear. "Goodnight, Princess Puckett."

"Night Fredlead." I felt my drowsiness overcome me as I felt two lips press against my cheek; my eyes flew open as soon as I realized what had happened, but Freddie had already fallen asleep. Did he…?

No, it was just my imagination. Get a hold of yourself, Puckett.

* * *

**Ah… so Sam thinks it's just her imagination. Was it? Review and find out! **

**I tried to keep this IC, but I'm not sure how well I did... :^(**

**Just a shout out, but today is dear Kenzie's B-day, so… HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENZIE! :^)**

**Review... it's for… me. And you KNOW how awesome I am…**

**JK**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	15. Something or Someone

**Thanks for the reviews, beast readers of iTrapped! I love updating this story! Please read iJournal and my new one-shot iSurvey, if you haven't had the chance.**

**Enough of this chiz!**

**Good stuff:**

**

* * *

**

_**Freddie's POV**_

_The rain fell contently, the streets quiet below. I didn't notice,, I was too entranced by the girl sitting inches away from me. Her eyes were focused on the ground, but in a moments notice they looked up, a solemn look in her icy blue irises. "Freddie," she said, as if to tell me something. I looked at her skeptically, waiting for her to continue, "They're trying to get us together." Her breath caused a frosty mist in the air; I didn't seem to notice. I didn't ask who she was talking about, although I didn't have a clue. "That wouldn't be so bad," I said, laying my hand on hers as my feet hung over the ledge we were sitting on. She let it stay there for a moment, before sliding her hand out from under mine, and letting it rest on the cold concrete. "But I don't think that's possible. It's just not… right."_

_I felt disappointment slice through my heart like a dagger, but I tried to keep some hope alive. "Who cares if it's right? It might make us happy. Why not let them try?" I asked. She sighed, looking down for the slightest moment. Her damp hair fell over her shoulders, her cheeks tinged with pink because of the coolness of the rain. "They'll go too far." I was about to ask how she knew that, when she shot out, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding her legs over the edge and falling off. _

"_Sam!" I yelled._

My eyes snapped open, blinking furiously as my heart thudded. I caught my breath, the dream had been so vivid, oh so vivid. I calmed down, taking deep breaths. It was then that I noticed the blonde curls hovering in my vision, and a strawberry smell filling my nostrils. What the chiz…?

I realized that Sam was cuddled in my arms,

Suddenly, it came back to me; Carly had kicked her out and I was so tired I let her sleep with me. I knew she would never have agreed to sleep with me unless she was half asleep. I also remembered being so tired that I, I… kissed her.

Oh no, what if she remembered? I would die; she would push me out a window and into the water below. I knew she would.

My eyes floated to the demon, who had not stirred, and did not sense my consciousness; a question popped into my head, and it seemed it was asked by the voice of reason.

Why do I even like her? She's just so rude and obnoxious, and she freakin' beats the chiz out of me! I mean, I'm practically digging my own grave, by liking her, if she found out… I can't even imagine what she'd do to me, and really, didn't care to. I didn't need that image haunting my nightmares. But still, why in the mother of chiz do I like her?

Sam shifted in my arms, sinking into me, a drowsy grin on her face. Her hand touched my arm, sending electrical pulses to my brain. Oh yeah, that's why.

The image of Sam falling popped into my reeling mind, and I hugged her close, happy it was simply a dream. Although it seemed so strange, what did it mean?

I shook the question out of my head; there was time to think about this later.

I inspected Sam for a moment and my heart almost leapt out of my throat. Sam had knocked the blanket off, and I had just now noticed what she was wearing; a beautiful, white gown clung tightly to her petite figure, showing every curve. I gawked at her; if you looked up the definition of "drooling idiot" my picture would have been below the description. When I realized this, I quickly shut my eyes, scolding myself as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I shouldn't be staring at Sam, especially when she had no idea.

I wondered if I had imagined it; I mean, come on, this was Sam we were talking about, do you really think she would wear anything like that, even if it was just to bed? I cautiously peeked, one eye opening to check. Sure enough, the gown was there, on her, showing much of her legs and all of her arms, considering they were spaghetti strap. I quickly closed my eyes again, shutting them tighter than necessary. I gulped; what if Sam woke up?

Suddenly, I heard a small yawn. Sam shifted once again, but this time I heard her mutter something. Oh chiz…

I felt Sam move in my arms, and it seemed she was fighting to stay asleep, but her efforts were useless. I felt her slip out of my arms and into a sitting position. I did my best to pretend I was asleep, fearing the worst if she saw through my act. A second later, I heard two words that could only have come from her mouth.

"Holy chiz."

I listened more as I felt the weight on the couch lift, signaling she was getting up. There was a moment of silence, before he heard something else.

"Well, it could've been worse. Carly could have seen us," there was a snort, "_that_ would have been easy to explain," a sarcastic voice said. I realized Sam was talking to herself, and wondered if I could tease her about that later. I quickly dismissed the thought as I heard her feet moving up the stairs, quickly I might add. As soon as I heard a door close upstairs I bolted up from my place on the couch. I looked around quickly, seeing no Sam in sight. I got up slowly, creeping up the stairs, hoping to get to the studio before anyone else woke up, I quickly went the corner, only to slam into something… or someone.

* * *

**OMD, I'm sorry that was SOOOOOO short, but I've had terrible writers block on this. I'm also sorry there was no Cibby. Now, who do think it should be?**

**Carly **

**Sam**

**Think of the possibilities of it being someone other than Sam, and tell me, please! I have two versions in my head that would PER-FECT… **

**Also…**

**I have an idea for a songfic, but because I can't think of anything good enough for it, I was hoping some of you might consider doing it. If you do I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Song: Turn off The Lights by Nelly Furtado**

**Rules: Can be T and under, no M. You must say it's for an Ashlee Seddie challenge in the title/summary. Must be Seddie (duh). Thanks! PM me or tell me in your review if you have questions.**

**Peace!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	16. Curiosity

**Look who's baaack! Yep, it's me, Daring to Hope. I am back to writing stories. Sorry for the long wait, but my life is kind of busy, so that means less writing time. :^( Depressing, I know. But oh well! Here is the next chapter, I'm trying to make them longer for you. (No promises, but I will try!)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

_**This is a not-so-short summary of what's happened so far!**_

_**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer are all trapped in Bushwell because of flooding. The rain has been pouring down for a few weeks and the flood has lasted since Wednesday. It is now Monday.**_

_**Sam stayed at Carly's and Gibby stayed at Freddie's, Freddie's Mom is out of town. Gibby has broken up with his old girlfriend, Tasha, and has admitted his feelings for Carly to Freddie and also admitted he thought Freddie and Sam liked each other, although Freddie denied it. **_

_**Freddie wakes Sam up and both knock heads and kiss accidentally, Carly and Gibby come in and Gibby stares at Sam, making Freddie jealous. Freddie doesn't spend too long thinking about it.**_

_**Sam thinks about the accidental kiss and denies liking it, and gets jealous later on when she sees Carly come to Freddie's rescue after a plate falls on his head, then heads up stairs to rip up a pillow. Carly thinks about Freddie's expression when he saw Gibby staring at Sam and begins to think that Sam and Freddie like each other. She heads upstairs to interrogate Sam and Sam denies being jealous, changing the subject to Gibby. Carly admits she has feelings for Gibby, and Sam feels it is weird, but somehow had suspected so. They are interrupted when Spencer yells that there is a fire.**_

_**Both girls race down stairs to see there is indeed a fire, and Sam gets too close, trying to swipe a fire extinguisher next to the burning counter. Freddie pulls her back, ultimately saving her, and they have a moment. Gibby saves the day by putting out the fire and Carly swoons over him. **_

_**Gibby and Carly come up with a plan to get Sam and Freddie together after admitting they both think they'd be great together. They plan a sleepover to discuss their plans, which both are excited about, considering they would both get to have a sleepover with their crush. Meanwhile, after Carly tells Sam, Sam climbs on a pipe on the ceiling of the apartment and pranks Freddie, hitting him with numerous paintballs as revenge for waking her up so rudely. In the end, Sam slips and Freddie catches her, and they both have yet another moment. Freddie says that they're even to which Sam replies she will prank him again, so that she is in the lead.**_

_**That night Carly and Gibby have their sleepover, both planning to have Gibby lock the door to Freddie's apartment "accidentally" and hiding all bobby pins so Sam can't break in. This will make them all sleep in the same apartment, Freddie on the couch, the place where Sam goes when she is kicked out of Carly's because she kicks her in her sleep. Gibby falls asleep and Carly sleeps beside him, and they have a moment.**_

_**While Gibby and Carly have their sleepover, Sam loads her paintball gun and heads over to Freddie's, planning to prank him a second time. Just as she starts to aim he grabs her in his sleep, pulling her down to his bed. The gun falls to the floor and she realizes she is trapped. Forced to hug bare-chested Freddie, Sam falls asleep in his arms.**_

_**The next morning Gibby wakes up to discover Carly next to him. He heads over to  
Freddie's to get dressed and finds Sam and Freddie asleep in Freddie's bed. He takes some pictures and shows them to Carly when he returns to her apartment, unknown by Sam or **_

_**Freddie. They print them out.**_

_**Freddie wakes up and sees he has company, he figures out what happened and decides to let Sam think it was all a dream, carrying her into the Shay's apartment and lying her down on the couch. He admires her a bit, and then kisses her on the forehead. She does not stir, or remember. Freddie then flees the apartment, and considering all the past events and constant chemistry between him and Sam, thinks he might be falling for her. Unbeknownst to him, both Carly and Gibby saw him kiss Sam on the forehead, and now know he likes her. Neither tell Sam or Freddie.**_

_**Sam wakes up later and the four eat breakfast. She assumes it was all a dream, and tells them she had a weird dream, although not what it is about. Freddie asks if she liked it and she replies that she did, leaving Freddie in shock and Carly and Gibby smiling at each other. **_

_**That night Sam falls asleep on Freddie while they, and Gibby, watch a movie. Gibby leaves for the bathroom and he kisses her on the cheek, while she sleeps peacefully. He then realizes what he's done and feels sick. Gibby notices and gets him some juice, although makes a crack or two about Sam. Carly is upstairs hiding all the bobby pins, and falls asleep thinking about her friends.**_

_**Gibby wakes up the next day and puts the plan into action. He locks the door and goes over to the Shay's apartment, where Carly tells him she saw Freddie kiss Sam AGAIN. After some persuasion, Gibb agrees to put the photos of Sam and Freddie on the iCarly website. Carly gives him a thank you kiss on the cheek. Sam and Freddie soon discover the door to Freddie's apartment is locked, Sam tries to knock it down but is stopped by Freddie who explains about his mother buying an indestructible door, since she had knocked down the last three.**_

_**Freddie sleeps on the couch that night, Gibby in the studio, and Carly and Sam sleep in Carly's room. Sam kicks Carly in her sleep and is kicked out. She goes down stairs, half asleep, sees Freddie and tries to sleep in the chair, but is stopped number one because she is cold (she was wearing a very short, skimpy, white gown that Carly forced her to wear, and the AC is on high), and the storm keeps her up. After falling out of the chair, Freddie wakes up and tells her to sit down next to him, half asleep also. He discovers she is cold and invites her to sleep with him. She agrees, both lay down, both warm. Freddie kisses her on the cheek and Sam thinks it was purely imagination. Freddie has admitted he likes Sam, but only to himself.**_

_**Freddie wakes up the next day and discovers Sam. She wakes up and he pretends to be asleep. She buys it and goes upstairs. He waits a minute then goes upstairs also, only to bump into something… or someone.**_

_**And that's where we left off, in iTrapped!

* * *

**_

_**Carly's POV**_

_I was locked in a tall, pink tower somewhere in a land far, far away. The sky was a deep blue, clouds drifting about lazily, small bunnies bouncing in the grass below. This was my dreamland that I loved so much. Something was missing, though…._

"_Beautiful maiden, let down your long hair!" I peered out of the stone window down to the prince below. I saw my sweet prince, Gibby, dressed in tan tights and boots, a golden crown placed in his sandy blonde hair. He was shirtless, as usual, and I smiled at him. I suddenly noticed my hair was long, 15 yards long, actually. I lifted it and through it out the window. "Here, Prince Gibby!" I cried. He climbed up my hair gracefully, something that surprised me. When he reached me, I jumped into his arms. "Oh Prince Gibby, you saved me!"  
"All in a day's work, babe," he said, and we both leaned forward, kissing a second later._

My chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, and I found I was lying on my side. I laid still for a minute, reminiscing in the memories of the dream. A light smile came onto my lips and I sat up, pulling the covers of my bed down to my waist as I stretched. It was so peaceful, so quiet…

Wait. It shouldn't be peaceful and quiet…

My eyes widened in alarm. I jumped out of my bed, my bare feet hitting my floor with a light thud. I sprinted toward the window, where I saw that it wasn't raining; not a drop. It was cloudy, and the murky water still churned below, almost evilly, as if it was ready to swallow anyone who dared to stray from their indoor prisons. I shivered effectively at the frightening thought that had entered my head, but my attention shifted to something else as I left the window, not daring to look at the threatening water below.

I now noticed that Sam was not with me, and a foggy memory reminded me I had kicked her out after she kicked me in her sleep. I wondered where she had slept, since Freddie had taken her spot on the couch. For all I knew she could've slept in the elevator, she was stubborn, after all. But something told me she had been so tired the thought had not crossed her mind. Don't judge me, a girl can hope…

I began to make my bed, pulling up the sheets and smoothing them out, and fluffing my pillows. After I had finished with that, I went to get dressed, but the thought of where Sam had gone kept entering my mind, and making my curiosity take over my train of thought. Maybe I could go and take a quick peek…

I crept to my white door, turning the knob a bit as the creaked open. I looked around, my tangled hair flying as my head went from side to side quickly. I sneaked through the hallway, tip toeing to avoid waking anyone up. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I realized I only had to tip toe around one more corner before I reached the stairs-

Suddenly, I collided with someone who was coming from the opposite direction. We fell forward, me landing on top. My breath hitched. I blinked, and I realized the person I had collided with was Freddie. Our brown eyes locked, and we stared at each other for a minute. His dark, maroon shirt felt soft under my fingers. I looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh, hey," I said.

* * *

_**Sam's POV (overlapping previous) **_

_I was floating… floating on a cloud, in the middle of a clear blue sky. I could see nothing but the sky, and felt nothing but warmth from the sun. It was serene here, tranquil… peaceful. I was still dressed in my night gown, and I felt as though I was an angel in Heaven. _

_Before I could enjoy it any further, I woke up._

At first I didn't open my eyes. I fought waking up, I wanted to go back to that place of peace, yet I couldn't force my mind to sleep. I yawned. I felt so warm, but I shifted a bit and realized that something was wrapped around me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the heat I felt wasn't just from a blanket. It was… body heat.

My indigo eyes shot open like a bullet being shot from a gun. I sat up, and I felt the warmth slide of me. I looked down to see Freddie, content in sleep. My heart sped up at an alarming rate as I realized that I had been sleeping next to him. How had I gotten here?

Foggy memories came to me, and I could remember the very short conversation between us the night before. I felt two words escape my mouth, voicing my thoughts.

"Holy chiz."

I got up, careful not to wake Freddumb. I realized I was wearing the very short, revealing gown that Carly had forced me to wear the night before. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing, although I was thankful the nerd was still asleep. I tried to stay optimistic, and I spoke to myself again.

"Well, it could've been worse. Carly could have seen us," I snorted, "that would have been easy to explain." I realized how stupid talking to myself was. At least Freddie was asleep so I couldn't embarrass myself further. Remembering that he could wake up at any given second I made by escape, skirting up the steps, praying that nobody would catch me.

I made my way around the corner, my back against the wall as I waited to see if anyone else was in the hallway. The coast was clear, so I sprinted into the bathroom at the far end of the hall. Once inside I locked the door. I looked around the green bathroom and sighed, then went back to business. I yanked open the bottom drawer on the sink, seeing some of my clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved Penny-T with the words **MELON PARTY **on the front, and some dark blue underwear with the words _**Ridin' Solo**_ stitched into the back. I switched clothes and began to run a brush through my hair when I heard a thud from outside. My breath hitched and I tried not to move, but curiosity took over and I turned around.

I unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob, turning the lights off in the process. I opened it so I could see through the small crack. My eyes widened at the surprising sight on the floor.

There were my two best friends, Carly lying onto of Freddie, both staring at each other. They said nothing, there was just… silence. I didn't know how it had happened, but in what seemed like a split second, anger coursed through my veins like lava erupting from a volcano. A wave of anger crashed through my mind, and I thought I might rip the door off its hinges. My vision turned green; bright green.

Carly spoke. "Uh, hey," she said, embarrassed. "Hi."

"I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Oh, I thought you had been planning on doing it all night." Carly grinned at the joke, although I took it a little more seriously than intended. She sat up, getting off of him, and he stood up also. Freddie ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "Where were you going?" he asked. "To see where Sam was, I kind of, uh, kicked her out last night." I thought I saw a quick look of panic on Freddie's face, but I wasn't sure.

Carly raised an eyebrow at Freddie. "Have you seen her?" she asked.

"No, not this morning. She's probably passed out in the elevator or something." Carly smiled. She was doing too much of that.

"Yeah, I guess. What were you doing?" she asked.

"Going to see if Gibby was awake."

"He probably is, I'll start making breakfast."

"K, see you in a little while," he replied. They went their separate ways, and I closed the door fully so Freddie wouldn't see me. I turned around, my back against the door. The way he seemed to look at her… it killed me. I mean, they just stared at each other, brown on brown, priss on nerd. It was like something you'd see in one of those romance movies that Carly watches. Ugh, sick. Sick, sick, sick, SICK!

Suddenly, a little voice spoke in my mind. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," I answered sharply.

"Well, you were getting your boxer shorts in knot over it a minute ago. Do you think maybe there's a _reason_ that you care?"

"Yeah, because it's sickening to watch."

"You just admitted you cared."

Dang you voice, I thought. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"If you insist, then fine, you didn't. But if you're going to be upset, you might as well think of a better reason than that." And then the voice was gone, like a ghost.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair fell over my shoulders, my blue eyes hard ice, not a crack to be seen. My expression was not happy, not cheerful, not anything of that sort. It was hard, like my eyes.

I looked at the gown on the floor and picked it up, shoving it angrily in a drawer. My mood was sour, I could taste the bitterness in my mouth. But I ignored it, and opened the door, turning off the light and going into the hall. I didn't want to see anyone right now. No one. Not a.

I looked at Carly's fire escape, down the hall, out the window. It would do, for now.

I walked the length of the hallway and opened the window. I took a deep breath and stepped out, closing it behind me. I looked around, seeing the clouds covering the sky was a gray slate, and the dark water below. I shivered, although the air was warm, it was odd to be outside. The humidness hung in the air like fog, and I sighed, sitting on the steps on the fire escape and looking out over it all.

It was simply unbelievable.

But I wouldn't know what that word meant until iCarly.

* * *

**So… how'd you like that chapter? I thought it was okay, especially since I'm a little rusty. Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Oh, and check out my profile. I've got a new poll, I've updated it, added new conversations, and new website links. Follow me on twitter, I've got the link on profile.**

**Review!**

**It's for… awesomeness… or something like that. :^)**

**:^) Daring to Hope**


	17. The Show

**Thanks for the reviews, awesome people of Fanfiction and beyond! You guys are beasty! :^)**

_**Gibby's POV**_

I raised my fists to my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them as I explored the iCarly website, sighing as I did. The rain had stopped, but the dreariness of a cloudy day still hung in the air like fog. I didn't know who was up yet, but no one had bothered me, so I decided to download the pictures of Sam and Freddie to the website. I created a dark purple link on the front page to direct the fans to the pictures of them.

Oh, pickles! I just can't shake the feeling this isn't going to end well. Every time I have this feeling something goes bad… I swear, it's like my sixth sense or something! I mean, think about it… what happens when Sam and Freddie see it? I guess Carly thinks they're just going to magically realize their feelings and start making out, but that seems farfetched even for a Gibby to imagine.

I looked at the pictures and smiled; although I don't think of myself as some mushy-gushy guy, the pictures were sweet. I hope Sam and Freddie think so too…

Oh, there's that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Ugh, I feel like I've swallowed rocks…

I eyed the picture again. Maybe I should take them down… but Carly would be upset…

Oh, Carly. I like her so much… but this just isn't right. _"Come on Gibson, be a man. Take the pictures down…"_

An image of Carly popped into my head, her big brown eyes filled with sadness. I sighed and hung my head; I couldn't disappoint her. Not Carly.

I looked at the computer screen again, and I clicked refresh. I looked down where it showed how many views the picture had: one-hundred-seventy-four. Holy mother of tomatoes…

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Freddie, hair still messy from sleeping. I shut the laptop quickly. "Hey," I greeted, hoping he didn't notice my panic.

"Hey, Gibby. Can, I uh, get some advice?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, suspicious. "Sure," I said uncertainly.

He sat down next to me on the cold, hardwood floor and I set the laptop to the side. "It's just… you can't tell anyone. No one. Not even Carly." I put my hand over my heart. "I swear." Freddie sighed and looked to the side for a minute, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you see… lately there's been some serious chiz going on between me and… a girl."

I inwardly smiled. I wondered if he realized how obvious he sounded.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, like, we've been hanging out more than usual and there's been a few, uh, incidents that have left me very, very, confused."

I pretended as though I was pondering this, putting my hand up to my chin and rubbing it slowly as I looked up with a serious look. "How so?"

"It's just… she's messing with my head!" I grinned. "Do you like her or something?"

"I think I do."

"Then make your move, dude!"

"I think that would be suicidal," he said.

"I still think you should. The girl won't wait forever." Freddie's eyes averted to the ground. "Gibby, you don't understand. This girl would never in a million years like me," he said.

"Never is a strong word…" Freddie raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, come on, anything's possible. How do you know she doesn't like you?" Freddie gave a sad laugh. "It's kind of obvious." _So are you…_

I placed my palm flat down on his shoulder. "Look, Freddie. The only thing I can tell you is if you like this girl, then show it. The worst she can do is shove you out a window," I said, giving my last piece of advice. Freddie chuckled.

"Thanks, Gib."

"No prob."

"I'm going to go see if I can help Carly with breakfast," Freddie stated, hoisting himself off the floor. "K, I'll be down in a little while." Freddie nodded and left, the door to the studio banging behind him. I let out a deep breath as I stared at the laptop.

Close one…

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

I listened to the buttery egg mixture sizzle as I prepared omelets for everyone. I had dressed earlier, and was now wearing green shorts and a white tank top, my hair pulled back in a neat pony tail. The cold floor felt good under my bare feet; I could almost feel the humidness from outside. At least it had stopped raining…

I felt sun-shiney, light as a feather. I had no clue as to why, I just did.

I hummed softly to myself, a song stuck in my head. I could hear the lyrics in my head as the rhythm of the song escaped my closed mouth.

_You're my daydream_

_You know that I've been thinking about you lately_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can't explain, I feel insane_

_I can't get away!_

_You're my daydream_

I closed my eyes for a minute, envisioning Gibby as I hummed, sweet, sweet, Gibby, with his charming smile and his creative thinking…

I started to dance as I burst into song, just like they do in all those musicals, my eyes closed as I twirled.

_You're my daydream!_

_You know that I've been thinking about you lately!_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can't explain, I feel insane!_

_I can't get away!_

_You're my-_

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, and not-so-gracefully, I fell into their arms. I looked up to see Freddie, smiling at me. "Having fun?" he asked. He let go and I steadied myself. I was running into him too much today…

"Yep," I chirped, my mood ecstatic. "Gibby says he'll be down in a few, I came down to see if you needed any help with breakfast."

I smiled. "Sure. Can you get me some cheese from the fridge?" Freddie nodded, heading over to the fridge and taking out some American cheese and handing it to me. I placed it over the thickening egg mix as I inhaled the delicious scent. After a while, with Freddie helping, I had made six omelets; two for Sam, one for everyone else.

Soon, Gibby came downstairs, decked out in orange for no apparent reason. He seemed to be in his own little world coming down the stairs but he smiled cheekily when he saw me. He sat down at the table and the three of us chatted until Spencer got up and was ready to eat. I knew Sam was off somewhere, and that she would FREAK if she thought we were going to eat breakfast without out her.

"Freddie, can you go find Sam and tell her its breakfast time?" Freddie nodded and headed upstairs. Spencer and Gibby started a conversation about socks and I turned off the oven.

* * *

_**Freddie's POV**_

I wondered where Sam was as I walked along the hallway, peeking my head in rooms and calling her name. I hoped things wouldn't be awkward because of this morning as I continued to look for the demon in Carly's room. No luck.

I mean, I guess it wouldn't be _that _awkward if she has a crush on me too, not that I'm implying that I have a crush on her or anything, 'cause you know how stupid that would be.

_Wow, way to not sound like a fool as you talk to yourself, Fredward. _A voice, which sounded very Sam-like echoed in my head. Great. As if messing with my head wasn't bad enough, now she's _in _it.

**Shut up, I'm just kind of scatter-brained right now.**

_Yeah, that's it. Anyway, you need to get this whole "if she has a crush on me" thing out of your head. She hates you. You're SUPPOSED to hate her too._

**I know how I'm supposed to feel, I just feel the opposite.**

I found myself standing outside of a window; the one that led to Carly's fire escape.

_Try not to look stupid._

**Shut UP.**

I took a deep breath and opened the window, surprised when hot, wet air hit my face almost instantly. Wow, it is really humid out here…

I stepped out of the window and discovered Sam standing by the edge of the fire escape, her hair blowing in the slight breeze that the Seattle weather had allowed on the terribly hot day. Her hands clutched the railing, turning almost a white color because of the force she was using. She seemed to be angry. Angry at what?

"Sam?" I asked. She jumped, almost cringed, at my voice. What was up with her?

She spun around, her eyes flashing. "Don't scare me Fredwad!" she snapped. I jumped at her tone. "Uh, sorry, Carly just wanted me to find you and tell you that breakfast's ready. We're having omelets." Sam rolled her eyes. "Freaking fantastic, Fredloser." She shoved me to get to the window. I caught her arm.

She tried to yank it away. "Let go, Fredidiot!" I did as I was told. She seemed furious with me, but I could not figure out for the life of me what I had done. Her blue eyes burned like flames, ready to leap and eat me alive. "You okay, Sam?" I asked.

"I'm wonderful," she spat.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"Not a thing." Her words were acidic. Something was up, and she wasn't going to tell me what. I didn't press further. "Let's go," she said, disappearing inside, leaving me more confused than ever.

I walked downstairs with her, not a word spoken between us. The tension hung in the air like fog; I noticed her features. Her mouth was drawn back in a scowl, her eyes angry.

We finally got to the end of the stairs; Gibby and a tired Spencer sat at the table, ready to eat their omelets. Carly was all smiles as she saw us enter together. "There you are Sam! I made cheese omelets!" Carly's mood was the exact opposite of Sam's; why she was so happy, I didn't know.

Sam's eyes seemed to harden when she saw Carly. What had Carly done?

"Awesome," said sarcastically, sitting down in front of a plate of two omelets. Carly's face fell, a look of confusion overcoming her features as she frowned. Her innocence resembled that of a small child who had done something wrong unbeknownst to herself, and was now being scolded for it. Her chocolate eyes went to me for an explanation. I shrugged, showing her I was as clueless as she was, and sat down next to Sam. Carly's frown stayed, but she sat down on the other side of Spencer and began chatting away with Gibby. Spencer seemed too tired to notice anything. I just focused on Sam, hoping somehow I could figure out what was wrong with her.

I wondered why Sam seemed most angry when she saw Carly and I, and not Spencer or Gibby.

I noticed that everything had gotten silent and I looked at Carly and Gibby, who were looking at Sam, who, instead of eating her omelets, were stabbing them with her fork instead, pushing them relentlessly around her plate. Spencer leaned over toward me. "What's up with Sam?" he asked, whispering so she wouldn't hear.

"I don't know; she wouldn't tell me when I asked," I answered. Carly spoke up from the other side of the table.

"Sam, are the omelet's bad? You haven't eaten any." Sam stopped stabbing her omelet and looked up, glaring harshly at Carly, who was puzzled by the look.

"I'm not hungry." This made everyone's eyes bulge out of their head. Sam stood up. "I'm going upstairs." She spun on her heel and headed upstairs, leaving her chair out. As soon as she was out of earshot, Carly spoke. "Freddie, what did you _do_?" she asked. I looked at her incredulously. "I didn't do anything! Well, anything I know of. I found her on the fire escape, and from what I could tell she was angry before she even knew I was there."

Carly frowned, confused. "What was she doing on the fire escape?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, she was just standing next to the railing, looking at the water."

I looked at Gibby, who looked worried. I saw him whisper something to Carly. She nodded, giving him a weird look, and Spencer stood up. "Great omelets, kiddo; I'm going to go get dressed and work on my sculpture. Make sure Sam doesn't break anything important." With that said, he went back into his bedroom.

We all looked at each other. "Should one of us go talk to her?" I asked.

"Not it!" Gibby declared. Carly sighed. "I think we should leave her alone. If she's still in a bad mood by the show tonight then I'll talk to her." Gibby and I nodded. I looked up the stairs; Sam was long gone. I just hope she's in a better mood by tonight's show…

"And that," Carly said, leaning into the camera.

"Is how you milk a coconut!" Sam cried, laughing. I smiled behind the camera; tonight's show had been going pretty good. Although, I had noticed a few things. Sam avoided eye contact with Carly, had glared at me several times before the show, and had shoved Gibby twice for "being in her way" when he was across the room. She was still in a bad mood, but why?

"So, I guess that's it for iCarly," Sam said, pushing a button on her remote. You could hear boos from the 'audience'. Carly smiled, her eyes shifting to Sam and then to me. "Actually, we have one more thing to do before we wrap up the show." My eyebrows furrowed, a confused look coming over my face. I didn't remember us doing anything else…

I looked to the other side of the room for help. Gibby had a worried, somewhat guilty expression on his face. What was his problem?

"We have some pictures we want to show the viewers, well, already showed; Gibby post them to the iCarly website earlier today." Sam gave her a strange look. "What pictures?" I mouthed.

Carly looked towards the camera, a smile brightly lighting her face. "You see, iCarly fans, we have all been stuck in Bushwell plaza because of the flooding, so some weird stuff has been going on. Gibby just happened to spot one of those things, which I think is _adorable_, and we wanted to show you guys and let you tell us what you think, if you haven't."

Carly turned to Sam. "Push the first button three times," she said. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay…" She pushed the button and the screen swung out, but what was on it, made me almost drop the camera.

On the screen was a photo of Sam and I; in bed, asleep. My arms were wrapped comfortably around her, and her head was lying on my chest. I realized it was from the other night. How did Gibby get a photo of us? Why did Carly and Gibby put it on the website? Why are they even _showing it?_ This is bad, this is really, really bad…

Wait, Sam thinks that was a dream…

_Holy Mother of Chiz._

Sam's eyes widened to the size to platters, her mouth dropping as low as it could go. She seemed frozen in her spot, shock and confusion showing in her features. Then, in a split second, she was gone. All I saw was a flash of blonde, the sound of sneakers, and the next thing I knew I saw the door hit the frame. I dropped the camera and Gibby dove to catch it, missing it by only inches.

"Sam!" I yelled as I ran to catch her.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Thank you guys so much for reading this. And sorry for the long wait and the name change. I just had to do it. **

**Yo, follow me on twitter: /#!/DaringtoHope**

**Check out my poll; it's about my convos!**

**And read my one-shot iComfort!**

**Because if you don't I might get attacked by beagles. **

**Or nerds. **

**OR BOTH. **

**And if I'm getting attacked, I can't write!**

**So… **

**Review.**

**:^) Daring to Write**


	18. Almost

**Thank you guys for getting me to 400 reviews! That's completely BEASTY! Sorry for the long wait.**

**I just wanted to point out that I'm 12 now; although most of the story was written before my birthday.**

**You guys are awesome, but enough of my gushing, let's get on with the good stuff, shall we?

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

I was wide-eyed as I looked at the picture on the screen. That was me and Freddie. Freddie and me. In _bed._ Together. No, it's not possible, that was simply a dream, nothing more, nothing less. This can't be happening!

I was frozen in place; I stared at the picture another second before the gravity of reality hit me like Freddie being hit by the taco truck; a sickening thud the end result.

_This _is_ real. That happened. This is happening… Live._

I could hear all the viewers at home, laughing at me, pointing at me, tears coming out of their eyes from the humiliation of the picture. _Look, there's Sam, the bully, sleeping with the nerd she picks on. Hahaha, what a riot!_

I had to do something, I had to escape.

So I ran.

I took off in a mad dash, not even bothering to defend myself or yell at anyone. I pushed through the door, speeding down the hallway, down the steps, down the other hallway…

I looked around frantically, my mind racing, heart pounding.

_Where can I go, where can I go, where can I GO?_

I spotted the window. Yes, the fire escape! That's it!

"Sam!" Freddie's voice called, echoing in my head. I could hear his footsteps upstairs.

_I can _not_ face him right now. I have to escape!_

I ran to the window, pulling it open with so much power it shook as I flung myself through it in my mad attempt to escape. I felt the hot, humid air hit my face as I ran down the fire escape. I was in such a panic I didn't realize that the ground was still flooded. I stopped just in time, peering out over the murky water that hovered just a step below.

_I wonder if my feet will touch the ground…_

"Sam!" Freddie's frantic call made me wince; it sounded like it was coming from the top of the fire escape. I heard his sneakers hit the iron of the fire escape as he ran down the first few steps. _No, no, no, no! He can't catch me!_

_Swim for it!_

I dove in, taking a leap off the step, hitting the water. It was cold; like ice, nothing like the air right above was. I couldn't see anything; I was completely underwater; I felt something pulling me, some sort of current. It pulled me farther under; my feet didn't touch the ground. I realized I had jumped off the side of the fire escape; there were not just a few feet of water, there were _meters._

I couldn't breathe, and I felt myself sinking, deeper and deeper, the current dragging me under and dragging me along. How had I not seen the current a second ago? My lungs burned; I thrashed around, trying to pull myself out of the murky depths. _Help me! _My mind screamed. _Someone help me!_

I finally couldn't take the pressure; my mouth opened, and I could feel the water pour down my throat; I choked, my body trying to find air. I felt myself stop moving, and I felt myself grow oh-so-cold as my eyes started to close…

_This is it… I'm a goner…_

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my stomach; something strong, and sturdy, and tight. I felt myself being lifted up, floating higher…

Air.

I felt the air hit my face. I coughed and sputtered, taking in huge gasps as I clung to something; the thing that had pulled me up. I blinked, trying to get the water from my eyes. I looked up and saw Freddie, his arm wrapped protectively around me, a look of determination on his face. I could feel the current trying to drag us back under again, claiming it's almost-escaped victims; he grabbed onto the railing of fire escape as I tried to get more air into my body, and all the water out. My arms clung as tightly to his chest as they would go; I knew if I let go I would sink and the murky water would consume me again… just like it was trying to do now.

He pulled us up, hoisting us onto the steps. I felt set me down on the fire escape I had jumped off of, sitting down himself. We both breathed heavily, trying to catch the breath I had been deprived on. A thought hit me.

What just happened?

**Well, lemme think. That dream that you really liked was actually not a dream; it happened. Somehow Gibby got a picture and they put it on iCarly. You ran. You were in such a panic to escape Freddork that you dove in stupidly, and almost DROWNED. But, the tech-weenie, who has apparently gotten a LOT stronger, saved your dumb ass and now you two are sitting on the railing, soaked the bone, trying to catch your breath. Sum it up for you?**

Well… yeah. HEY! I'm not stupid! And I _didn't_ like that dream, I mean, what I thought was a dream, I mean… whatever. You get what I mean!

**Yes, I do… but do you?**

What the hell is _THAT _supposed to mean?

The voice was silent.

I caught my breath, finally, as did Freddie. His brown eyes focused on me, and I finally realized the position we were in; we sat across from each other, his hand on my arm, trying to see into my eyes. We were both soaked, dripping wet onto the cold iron.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," I said, and we stared at each other. He let go of my arm, and we slowly stood up. I kept waiting for the awkward. But suddenly, his face hardened; like he was angry.

"Okay, Sam, WHAT were you thinking? You could've drowned!" _I almost did._

I felt my blood pump, my fists clench, red, hot anger flowing through me. This was all his fault! If he hadn't been a nub and woken me up, I wouldn't have played the pranks, and we would have never slept in the same bed! If he hadn't pulled me down in his sleep, I wouldn't have fallen asleep there and Gibby wouldn't have taken any pictures. And if he didn't look at me with those stupid brown eyes of his I wouldn't feel all warm and fuzzy!

Wait, what?

Forget it, it doesn't matter! I just know this is _his_ fault!

"I was thinking about getting away from a nub! That's what I was thinking!" I screamed back, my eyes flashing at him like a rattle snake would shake its tail; it was a warning.

"I didn't know they were going to do that! I didn't know they took pictures!" he defended, screaming back at me.

"How do you think _I_ feel? I didn't even know it _happened! _I thought it was some kind of sick dream!" I could see anger in his expression. "I get it, but Sam, you can't do things like that! You almost died! The current would have pulled you under and you would have been _gone!_"

"This is all your fault!" I accused.

"No, it's not!"

"It is! You're a nub, everything's your fault!" I screamed. He glared at me, and I could see the anger he was trying to swallow. I just wanted to get away from him! "Move!" I shoved him, jumping two steps to make my way back to Carly's. I felt him grab my wrist. "Oh no, you don't! You are not running away, you are going to stand here and talk to me!" Freddie yelled. Ooh, feisty… Momma likes. Wait, no, Momma doesn't like! Momma hates!

"Buzz OFF, Freddumb!" My fists went flying, aimed at his gut.

He caught them.

My eyes widened as I felt him grab hold of both of my wrists, and pushing me against the wall. His grip on me was iron. I squirmed, trying to break free, but that only made him grip tighter.

"Let me go!" I screeched, furious that he had the ability to pin me against the wall. This dork had a death wish! How dare he! How DARE he! I'm Sam Puckett! Freddork can't pin me down!

**Then how do you explain what's happening?**

No time for your stupid reasoning! This is messed up! I REFUSE to let this happen!

"Not until you calm down!" Freddie yelled.

I clenched my teeth, too angry for words. My chest heaved, my blue eyes glaring at him, trying to burn two holes in him. My wet hair was plastered to my face, and I could feel the water drip down my body. He looked at me, his coffee brown irises filled with anger, with a certain sternness to them. But they seemed to soften, for an instance, without any reason. I looked down at my hands, still furious, and saw that he had loosened his grip, unintentionally. This was my chance.

I kicked his knee, catching him off guard. He let go of my hands, clutching his knee. I slipped past him, running up two steps before whipping around. He looked at me, still holding his knee. My jaw was clenching so much it almost hurt.

"I hate you."

My voice was low and grim. I could see his face fall, his eyes hurt, and I could feel a twinge of something… but I had no time to identify it.

I spun back around and raced up the steps, still dripping wet.

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

"Gibby, I'm worried," I said, frowning to emphasize my point. Sam and Freddie had been gone a while… maybe they were kissing, or something. I could hope, couldn't I?

Oh, I know they're not kissing. Sam has probably pushed Freddie off the roof by now.

"They'll be back in a little while," Gibby said, taking a sip of his juice box. He was sitting on the chair by the counter, seemingly calm. How could he be calm? Our best friends could be tearing each other to shreds!

"This is all my fault, I should have never have showed those pictures to anyone else! I'm so stupid!" I hung my head in shame, becoming even more hysteric by the second.

"It's not your fault, Carly. Sam and Freddie just weren't… ready," Gibby said, trying to come up with something to make me feel better. I knew what it was. He knew it was wrong all along. How did I not see this coming? GAH!

"Yes it is! How long do you think they'll be-" The front door opened, and in marched Sam, soaked to the bone, her eyes almost red from her seething. She looked at us and gave us the most awful glare. I wanted to shrink.

"Sam-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't talk to me!" She stormed past me, and I could feel the anger radiate off her as she made her way up the steps. How had she gotten wet? What happened? Where was Freddie?

My eyes went to the door, to see Freddie, leaning against it. He was also soaked, his clothes dripping on the floor, creating a puddle. His usually neat hair was falling in his face in a wet heap. His face is what got me.

He looked like he had been trampled, his dog had died, and he just lost his best friend all in one day. I followed his gaze to the stairs, where there was still water from Sam. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Freddie! What happened?" I asked.

"We… went for a swim."

And with that, he went to go change in Spencer's bathroom.

* * *

**OH. MY. TOTS.**

**Freddie saved Sam! AND he pinned her against the wall! Guess puberty works wonders. :^)**

**Please check out my one-shot, iComfort, and my poll. I've added to my conversations.**

**Review, because every time you read this and you don't review, a bird gets squashed by an elephant. So unless you like squashed birds, review! **

**Because, seriously, what lame-o like's squashed birds?**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	19. That Night

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad most of you liked it! Although, there was one review that made me smile (and laugh).**

**Confused  
Youre 12 years old? Yet you rated your story T for teen? You aren't even a teenager yet... What is wrong with you? Your story is crap by the way.**

**Isn't that hilarious? They give computers to "confused" patients now! Is that awesome or WHAT? **

**To Confused: What is wrong with me? I'd say, but it would make my author's note very long. (Well, longer) I put it as teen because I think that things like almost-dieing are worth a T. But, that's just me. I would've messaged you, but you're anonymous so… yeah.**

**Any crap that gets 400 reviews is good crap to me. :^)**

**Thanks for your review, confused flamer/hater.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**

* * *

**To Hannah Cha: Be appalled, furious, livid… I don't care. I am twelve. I signed up anyway.**

* * *

**What is the big deal? I'm twelve. That doesn't mean my stories automatically suck or that I'm stupid. I just like to write. Sorry if that makes you angry. **

**WHEW that was long. Sorry for the long-ness. Onto the good stuff!**

* * *

_**Freddie's POV**_

I felt awful.

I mean, I can't just believe I did that! I pinned her against the wall, for Chiz's sake!

Okay, I admit, apart of me is proud I have the ability to pin Sam Puckett against a wall (puberty really can work wonders), but the other half is disgusted with myself. A gentleman should not pin a lady against a wall!

…_but I guess Sam isn't _that_ much of a lady…_

No! She's still a girl, even if she is rough and tumble, meat-loving, brutal, despicable pretty, smart…

**Man, you have it BAD.**

Oh joy, you're back.

**And better than ever!**

Ugh. Why must you sound like Sam?

**To screw with your head.**

But you're in my head!

**Exactly.**

Oh, whatever. Just go away.

**Fine.**

But, like I was saying, I just feel bad. I just can't seem to be right with anything concerning Sam.

I sighed, burying my face into the couch. I could hear some guy talking about the weather on the TV, and picked up the remote without even looking. I pressed the correct button, and the TV shut off. I groaned, keeping my face down.

It had to be around midnight, the living room was completely dark. Gibby had slept upstairs in the studio, Sam in Carly's room, and Carly in Spencer's room. No one had confronted Sam on what had happened, and I hadn't told Carly or Gibby. Sam was clearly pissed off, and I didn't blame her. Ugh... I feel like such a hob knocker.

I had screwed up big time. What was even worse was I got lost in her eyes while I had her pinned. I must have looked so stupid!

And at the end when she told me she hated me… it just made me crumble. There was so much loathing, and anger, and… something else I couldn't decipher. I know she hates me, I don't know why it seemed like such a big blow… it just was.

Chiz, I'm a loser.

"…Freddie?"

I raised my head and sat up, blinking. In the dark I could see the silhouette of a figure.

Carly.

"Carly? Why are you out here at midnight?" I asked. I could hear the slight _click_ of the lamp as she turned it on, sitting down in the now unoccupied space.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about it," I let out a sigh, "What happened?" she asked, her voice quiet, maybe even a little timid.

"I ran after her and she went out the window to the fire escape. She got halfway down where the water was and jumped in-"

"Oh my god! Why would she do that? Did she not know how deep the water was?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I think she was panicked."

"Well, what happened next?" Carly asked, her chocolate eyes wide.

"She didn't come back up so I dove in and pulled her out; we sat there and after I made sure she was okay I started asking her why she did it. She got pissed off and yelled at me, saying it was 'my fault', and we got into a fight. She tried to run off and I pinned her against the wall-"

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged once again. "Continue!"

"We fought more; she kicked me, said she hated me, and ran the rest of the way back here. Now I feel bad for pinning her against the wall."

Carly gave me a look that could only be described as pity. "Oh, Freddie," she said, frowning a bit, "This is all my fault."

"Carly, it's not your fault," I said, before asking, "How did you get pictures? I thought I was the only one who knew about it."

"Well… Gibby kind of went over to your apartment and say you two… together. So he took a picture."

"But why?" I asked.

Carly gave me an odd look, like she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't.

"I- I don't know. But when he came back and showed me I thought it was cute and we put it on the iCarly website." There was a pause.

"…Do you want to talk to me about something, Carly?" I asked.

She jumped up quickly, a panicked look on her face. "No, not at all! Why would you ask something like that?"

I put up my hands. "Sorry, I just wondered. You seemed liked you wanted to say something." I had stood up by now, and was looking her straight in the eyes. I knew something was up; I knew Carly. She wanted to say something. A secret?

Carly looked at me liked I was crazy. "No! I- I'm going to bed. Night!" she said, scurrying off. "Carly-" She was gone.

I looked down at the couch; I would like it when I was back in my bed, after this stupid flood was over with and everything went back to normal…

I thought about what had happened since we had been trapped. It seemed like nothing would ever be normal, ever again.

I couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Stupid.

He was so stupid.

He was stupid to run after me. He was stupid to jump in. He was stupid to pin me against the wall. He was stupid to even try. With his stupid warm hands and stupid brown eyes that melt-

NO! I refuse to think of him like that! He's just so, so…. STUPID!

I really need to stop saying stupid.

I sat up. The clock's bright red numbers seemed to scream at me, making razor-sharp fingernails drag down the sides of my brain, my head aching as my ears seemed to ring. Ugh, I must have sat up too quickly.

The room was dark, no light coming in from the window. I needed to sleep… but I couldn't. My stomach growled.

I need food! FOOD! But I can't go down stairs and risk having to talk to Freddork.

I got out of bed, walking over to the door and flipping the light switch on. I looked around the lit up room, everything quiet. I spotted the ice cream love seat and my stomach growled again, like an angry animal. Maybe there was a fatcake around here somewhere…

I flung open Carly's closet door; no fatcake.

Under the bed? Nope.

Behind the couch pillow? Nope.

Behind the curtain? Nope.

Chiz! _Where_ is that fatcake?

I snapped my fingers. I think I hid one in my drawer!

I kept a drawer of my clothes here. It was the very bottom one.

I sped over to the dresser, yanking the bottom one. I immediately saw the thing I had been looking for.

The fatcake was sitting on top of a pair of underwear, wrapped in plastic, looking delicious. I grabbed it and tore it open with my teeth, biting into the delightfully sugary pink flesh. I ate it savagely, eating the heavenly thing in a few seconds.

I licked my lips, carelessly throwing the leftover plastic wrapping on the floor. I listened to the quiet for a second; it was nice being alone right now. Carly had been to chicken to talk to me after the fall-out with Freddie and me, as had everyone else. I couldn't blame them; Momma could get very hostile when she wanted to be.

I shut the drawer and went over the vanity. I looked at myself in the large mirror, seeing the pink frosting of the fatcake covering my mouth. I rubbed it off with the back of my hand. I looked at my clothes; I was wearing a purple tank-top, along with green pajama bottoms that covered my feet. My hair fell over my shoulders in a tangled mess.

I looked at the bed, still not feeling tired. I grabbed Carly's radio off her dresser and plugged it up, putting it on the bed as I laid down beside it, my feet hanging off the bed. I turned it down enough so I wouldn't wake anyone; not that I cared if I woke them up, but I didn't want anyone intruding on my time alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I flipped through channels, looking for some music to listen to.

"This is the VERY late show with Tom-"

"And then he gave me roses! Isn't that-"

"Late last night, a man by the name-"

"As the waters go down, men will be working on the power lines-"

"I was like SHABANG-"

"_But the devil inside always wins the fight_

_Always gets his way."_

Finally! A song!

"_Jump out the window, gotta get out on the highway. When things are getting too attached I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby… There's something that I gotta say!"_

This sounds familiar… Jump out the window? An escape? Seeing stars? Hmm…

"_It's disgusting, how I love you, I can't take it, I should hate you! But you're messing up my name, gotta walk my talk, my fame. But I just wanna touch your face, it's disgusting!"_

And as I listened, a face began to make its way into my thoughts.

"_It's disgusting, how you changed me from a bandit to a baby. Think I might gotta change my name, if I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me! It's disgusting!"_

I remembered playing that prank on him, falling into his arms. Trying play it again, being caught, falling asleep and kind of liking it. So… disgusting.

"_My mind blinks, like a traffic sign. It's green and red, stop and go, changing all the time. And it makes me scared, that I haven't left, that I'm still right here more, more or less! Jump out in traffic, yeah I gotta go my own way. My mind is slipping, too intense, I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby… "_

My eyelids began to droop, as the song played through the chorus again.

"_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, becoming manic and magic, it's so romantic, I panic! Oh!_

_Hit the eject button but, it must be stuck, something's up, I'm drifting out right over the brink, baby!"_

I kept trying to get away; he wouldn't let me…

"_It's disgusting, how I love you, I can't take it, I should HATE you! But you're messing up my name, gotta walk my talk, my fame. But I just wanna touch your face, it's disgusting!_

_It's disgusting, how you changed me from a bandit to a baby. Think I might gotta change my name, if I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me! It's disgusting!"_

My head rested on my arms, and I could feel myself slip into sleep as the song ended.

"_Look at what you do to me… It's disgusting."_

"Disgusting," I mumbled, before finally falling asleep.

**Sorry for the shortness! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**The song is "Disgusting," by Miranda Cosgrove. Ke$ha sings it too, but I used Miranda's for obvious reasons. Both are great!**

**Check out my profile, follow me on twitter, look at my poll, read my convos... if you want.**

**Did you know I have a blue bunny with black eyes who wears a spiked collar and spits acid?**

**His name is Carl.**

**He likes it when you review.**

**He also likes to spit acid at those who don't.**

**You've been warned.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	20. Alone Together

**Thanks for the reviews! You all made Carl very happy! **

**Did anyone else see iOMG? It was total awesome sauce! If you notice, there were a few hints sprinkled through-out the episode. I figured Sam didn't like Brad, and I also thought there'd be a Seddie moment, like a hug or something, but I didn't expect her to plant one on him mid-sentence. I loved it when she apoligzed and he said, "It's cool." The episode was cleverly named; it had me screaming "Oh my God" repeatedly.**

**SEDDIE stuff:**

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

What happened last night was too close.

I mean, I almost blew our cover! Freddie almost figured out we were trying to get he and Sam together. I think they're both clueless though. Thank God…

I really need to apologize to Sam. I feel awful about what happened; it definitely did not go according to plan…

I had been too scared to sleep in the same room as her, so I had slept in Spencer's room instead.

A snore rocketed through my ears, remembering I needed to go upstairs and change into something other than my pajamas. I sighed, closing Spencer's bedroom door quietly, trying not to disturb him. I walked silently through the living room, spotting Freddie sleeping on the couch. His eyebrows were bent, and he was frowning. He seemed to be distressed, and I could hear him mutter something before turning on his side. With bare feet, I started up the stairs, trying to avoid the few creaking steps we had.

After much tip-toeing, I was in the hallway. I could feel the light brown hardwood under my feet as I made my way to my bedroom. I eyed the white door with my name painted in curved, purple letters. I could hear the sound of someone singing, but it wasn't Sam. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, trying to be quiet, wondering what I would find inside.

I looked around the room as I entered, spotting the source of the singing immediately. My radio had been plugged up, and sat on my bed. Sam, sprawled out next to it, had her head positioned right next to the speakers, yet she slept soundly. Granted, it wasn't very loud, but I still wondered how she could sleep with it on. Her hair was tangled and fell in her face, and I could see her back heave with each breath.

My roomed seemed fine, and perfectly clean, granted there was a fatcake wrapper carelessly sitting on the floor. I picked it up, tossing it in the trash before going to my closet and looking around for clothes. I picked out a red plaid dress that went down to my knees and a thin white jacket to cover up my bare arms. It was pretty cool inside- the AC was working wonderfully.

After brushing my hair and putting on my make up, I started paying attention to the song that was playing.

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you._

_It's so hard for me to breathe. _

_Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air._

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. _

_No air, no air._

I saw Sam smile in her sleep. It was then that something fell off the vanity, and she began to stir.

_Oh no…_

A groan rippled through her throat, and she slowly rose. She brushed her hair out of her face and I saw her eyes focus on me. "Carly?"

"Morning, Sam," I said nervously. I figured she would still be upset with me after what happened yesterday.

"Why are you in here?" It wasn't a mean question- and if it was meant to be, it was much less menacing with her yawning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I was getting dressed," I said. There was a brief silence as a few more lyrics floated out from the radio before I sat down on the bed with her, turning off the radio and setting it gently on the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Sam gave me an uncaring look, so I continued. "I really shouldn't have told Gibby to post that picture and I shouldn't have showed it on the show, and I really hope you can forgive me because I was just being dumb. And now I feel bad because I did a bad thing and I just want you not to be mad at me and everyone else because I screwed up. And I'm really sorry and-" Sam covered my mouth, stopping my rambling.

"Dude, chillax," Sam said, removing her hand

"But-"

She cut me off. "Carly, we can talk about this later. Right now I just wanna go back to sleep."

I nodded, understanding. I left; Sam had already collapsed on the bed, asleep.

Now dressed, I went once again up another flight of stairs, to the studio. I peeked through the glass. Gibby was sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a Rubix cube, a miserable expression on his face. He was dressed, and I smiled because he was wearing a plaid vest, almost as if to match me. I opened the door, ad he immediately noticed my presence. His eyes looked tired, but he shot me a sweet smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hey, Carly," he greeted.

"Hi, Gibby." I walked over to him, sitting down on his sleeping bag with him. "You okay?" I asked, poking at the dark circles under his eyes. "Didn't get much rest. It's not important."

"You sure?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm sure, Carly. I'm fine."

"Well… okay," I paused a minute before continuing, "I think we need to get Sam and Freddie alone together." Gibby raised his eyebrows, so I quickly clarified why. "They need to make up, and the only way that's gonna happen is if they're alone, without any interference from us or Spence." Gibby nodded, and I noticed he had his thinking look on. He had an incredibly cute thinking look… oh, quiet, Shay!

"That sounds good, but where, and when?"

"Hmm, why don't we try to get them in the studio together, after breakfast. We'll figure something out." He nodded.

"I gotta go get breakfast ready," I said, rising. "Bye."

I closed the studio door behind me. Now, what to serve for breakfast…

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I did not want to get up.

Not because I was tired, but I wanted to get back to the dream I had been enjoying before Carly had woken me up.

The sad thing was, I could only remember bits of pieces of the dream. I could remember it being dark, and being in some sort of field, and Freddie. Although I couldn't remember details of the dream, I did remember the essence of it. It had been a good dream, I had known that, but not for what reason. Weird.

After a shower and the pain of getting dressed, I made my way down stairs, where I was greeted by the smell of… pizza.

Sitting at the table were Freddie and Gibby, plates of pizza in front of them. Carly had made pizza (my favorite thing to eat for breakfast), and was currently slicing one of the two she had made in eighths. I could hear faint music playing, so I figured Spencer was working on his sculpture in the back room. I took the seat across from Freddie, and Carly placed a plate of pizza in front on me, smiling at me before going back to get more for herself. She was wearing checkered kitchen gloves, and seemed pretty happy.

Freddie and Gibby, on the other hand, seemed dead.

They sat there, slowly eating their pizza. I noticed Fredward had dark circles under his eyes; I wondered why he was so tired, but remembered yesterday and decided I didn't care. Let him be tired. He should be miserable.

He looked up for a minute, his eyes meeting mine. I glared at him, and looked back down at his food.

Carly put a plate down for herself and sat down. I bit into my second slice of pizza; I had already devoured one piece. "So… anyone else want Spaghetti tacos for dinner tonight? Spencer said he'll make us some if we want," Carly said, trying to strike up some sort of conversation. "Sure," Freddie mumbled, picking at his food. "Sounds great," Gibby said, in monotone. I cocked an eyebrow at them. They really were dead; like zombies.

I finished my second piece and started on my third. "You guys got any coffee?" Freddie asked. "Yeah, sure, I'll make you some." Carly got up, pizza slice in hand, and went to make coffee. Freddie thanked her and began picking at his pizza again, taking off pepperoni pieces and popping them in his mouth.

Carly gave Freddie and Gibby both cups of coffee; they drank eagerly, and after a few minutes, were somewhat awake. Good; the whole undead thing was getting irritating.

After Carly sat down, conversation was exchanged. I didn't say much, mostly "Yeah," and "Uh-huh." I didn't say a word to Fredwad, and he didn't say anything to me. I could feel the awkward; the tension. It hung in the air like fog, and I knew everyone else could feel it too, but chose to ignore it.

We also avoided eye contact, but there was one time where our eyes locked; I had caught him looking at me. His eyes were such a deep brown, like rich chocolate. I glared at him and looked at Carly and Gibby, who were talking about llamas.

After eating my share of Pizza, I got up. "Where ya going?" Carly asked.

"To your room."

"Will you go by the studio and get my pear pad on your way up?" she asked. She gave me the dreaded 'look'. Her eyes grew big, and sad. She poked out her bottom lip. I groaned. "Yeah, whatever." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the elevator.

I stepped in the wooden elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator was just about to close fully when a hand kept it from doing so.

The door opened again and Freddie stepped in. I glared at him, but didn't speak. The door closed.

The elevator started to go up.

"Why are you on here?" I finally asked after many moments of tension.

"Gibby asked me to get the tuna salad he left in the studio."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why couldn't he get it?"

"Something about seeing a spider…" I snorted. That nub.

"Well that's just stu-" I was cut off as the elevator halted, jerking violently. I lost my balance, and Freddie's hands shot out, catching me. The lights flickered and went out.

"The emergency lights should come on in a second," he said. Almost magically, the lights flickered again, a buzzing sound filling the air as they finally managed to stay on. It was then that I realized I was still in Freddie's arms.

I pushed him away irritably. He regained his balance and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"_Why_ did the elevator stop?" I asked. Freddie shrugged. "It's probably just stuck. I'm sure it'll start moving soon."

"No, it has to be something other than that," I disagreed. I tried to think of a reason it would stop, and I remembered listening to the radio last night.

"_And as the waters go down, men will be working on the power lines-"_

Oh _shit._

WHY hadn't I listened longer before changing the station? I could've avoided the elevator, just taken the stairs, could've done something, _anything,_ so that I would not be stuck in this stupid box with this stupid nub!

_Cue the mental scream._

* * *

_**Freddie's POV**_

I watched Sam closely, studied her. Her light blue denim jeans fit her perfectly, complementing her legs and butt. Her yellow, soft looking, yellow t-shirt, with _Rio _written in blue cursive across the front, rose up a bit, showing some of the peach skin on the small of her back, making my hormones act up inappropriately. Her curls fell down her back. She seemed to be deep in thought, biting her bottom lip. The silence seemed deathly, like whatever she was thinking about was disturbing her and the atmosphere of the elevator we were currently trapped in like caged rats.

Really, to me, this situation had its pros and cons. The pros, I had wanted to talk to Sam for a while, to apologize. I'd also wanted some alone time with her, and this was the perfect opportunity. The cons, Sam didn't do well in confined spaces, and she was like a ticking time bomb; I never knew which tick would be the last. If only I could defuse her, cut the right wire….

I stared at Sam, who seemed to be getting redder by the second- her face was becoming a tomato. Whatever she was thinking about was making her angry, completely furious. I could sense the uncontrollable rage that was coming, and I knew there was no place to hide, so I simply stood there like an idiot, staring at her.

And as her eyes seemed to burn, I wondered if she was about to explode.

Suddenly, she was at the other side of the elevator, shoving me violently in a mad attempt to get to the buttons that would control the elevators destination.

She started pushing the up button, and then the down button, first pressing down furiously on it with her index finger, next slamming her fist down on the bright red button in a fruitless attempt to make the square contraption move.

"Come on you useless piece of trash, dammit, come on! Go up, go down, do something! ANYTHING!" Her words turned into animalistic growls as she attempted to make the elevator move. Between her growls, bitter cusses flew from her mouth, biting the air.

Finally, seeing that she would not come to her senses and give up, I tried to intervene.

"Sam," I said her name calmly at first.

"Sam." No reply, her growls didn't let up.

"SAM!" I yelled, yanking her backwards with force I didn't know I had. She whipped around, her face red, as was her fist. Her eyes had a crazy look in them, like she had been driven over the edge.

And yet, I felt no fear.

_She has lost it._

_Eh… maybe I have too._

"Sam, it's not going to work. It's not going to move."

That sounded a lot calmer than I expected.

But the calm was disrupted, once again, by the force that was Sam Puckett.

"It has to move! We can't just be stuck like this!" she yelled, her voice making my ears ring.

"Well we are. If you'll just calm down-"

Those were the wrong words to say.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down, Freddie Benson! I will freak out if I want to! I am allowed to panic! I have been stuck in this stupid apartment building with you all week, and now I am stuck in a _box_ with you, and I really, _really,_ hate being stuck with you!" She was seething, her hair was flying everywhere, and her face was red. And just like her smile, her anger was contagious. Now I was disease ridden too.

"Why, Sam? Huh? Why don't you like being stuck with me? What did I do, hmm?" My tone dripped bitterness. My eyes flashed.

We were in each others faces now. She wanted to say something, she had the angry words in her mouth, I knew she did. But she knew saying them would mean admitting something to me that she hadn't admitted to herself.

She could only glare at me, a scowl on her face.

"What is it Sam? Why do you hate being stuck here with me, huh? Because you can't run away? Because you finally have to face your feelings? Is that is? Is it?" I questioned accusingly.

"There's nothing to run away from! No feelings to face! Everything I feel is right here in the open!"

That. Pissed. Me. Off.

"Bullshit!" I raged, "You keep your feelings locked away, where no one can see them! You won't even admit it to yourself that you have them! You may act like you have no emotions, but I know you do! You feel sadness! You feel insecure! You feel love! I know you do, Sam, you're human! Why won't you admit it?"

"Why won't you?" she screeched.

Maybe it was anger. Maybe I just wasn't thinking. Either way, it happened in only a few seconds. I had finally reached the point where I was furious beyond all belief. It was in those few seconds that I grabbed her arm, yanking her abruptly forward. In those few seconds I wrapped my right arm around her waist, forcing her to stay put.

In those few seconds, I placed my lips on hers.

And the anger just seemed to melt away…

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. Her lips didn't move with mine as I kissed her furiously, shocked, stumped, disgusted… I figured she was one of the three. But then I felt her lips move, the slightest bit against mine, unsurely. Mine, on the other hand, kept up a steady pace, and I realized I was leading the kiss, being the dominant one for once in my life. Her lips were so soft and smooth. My hand slid up to her cheek, and the feeling of her soft skin under my palm, the feeling of her lips moving with mine…

It was, in a word, extraordinary.

And while this was all happening, we didn't even notice that the elevator was moving, slowly going downward…

I broke away from her, parting my lips from hers. I opened my eyes and I could see her open hers. Suddenly, the confidence and warmth that had flowed through me during our kiss vanished into thin air. Her eyes got wide, and my hand was still on her cheek. It slid off, and she stared at me as my arm unwound from her waist.

The elevator stopped and opened on the first floor. Sam continued to give me her bewildered look, and I heard Carly coming and yelling frantically at us. "Are you guys okay, we heard banging!" she cried, coming over. I slipped out of the elevator, darting past Carly, Gibby, and Spencer. I disappeared up the stairs, hoping to lock myself in the studio and take some time to figure out what just happened.

All the while, leaving Sam with a disbelieving look on her face, still staring at the space I had been standing in only moments ago.

* * *

**Well… did you like it?**

**You didn't? Oh, well, there are the tomatoes sitting by the front door. Be sure not to get any in my hair when you throw them at me.**

**Meh, anyway, sorry for taking so long. I know that wasn't fair. The reason I decided to update tonight is because I just got done reading this completely beast fanfic called Kiss with a Fist by aussiemma. You have to read it. I highly, HIGHLY, recommend it.**

**Check out my poll, and my new one-shot iDrunk. It's actually not terrible. Go figure. **

**Review… because every time you review, a miracle happens.**

**I actually SMILE.**

**Isn't that spectacular? X^D**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	21. TV Screen Love

**Thanks for the reviews! iTrapped had officially beaten out iGet Hypnotized as my most popular story with 538 reviews, 184 favs, 234 alerts, and 47,191 hits. You guys are awesome!**

**Hannah Cha: iCook. Ke$ha spells it that way because at the time of the audition that made her a hit, she was broke, and it was meant as a joke.****Well, the only other person I know with a bunny remotely like mine is Kenzie (She has Carl's sister, Vicious. I named hers and she named mine.) Although, her bunny is black with blue eyes. :^) But, if I ever see any other bunnies like Carl and Vicious, I'll be sure to let you know. Thank you for your reviews!**

**bookworm8: Thanks for the review! Actually, furiously is describing how he kissed her, not how she felt. So, it's one of the three. If I had been describing how she felt, I would have said furious, not furiously. I can see how you were confused, though. **

**On with the last chapter!**

* * *

A day had passed. Sam had no spoken a word to anyone since the elevator incident, and Carly was worried. She could tell her friend was in a state of deep thought, and she knew that with Sam, thinking was a dangerous thing. It could lead to pranks, violence, and just destruction in general.

Carly couldn't help but wonder what happened in that elevator. She and Gibby had yelled up to them while they were stuck, but figured they hadn't heard her. They, although, could hear them yelling at each other, although what they were saying was unclear. They could only hear their voices, and banging, _lots_ of banging – which, in any way you chose to think about it, would either be bad, or disturbing.

Carly tried getting Sam to open up, but Sam wouldn't even look at her. Carly had even held bacon in front of nose, and Sam hadn't even _flinched._ Something was either terribly wrong, or wonderfully right. Carly hoped it was more of the latter.

Both Carly and Gibby had talked to Freddie about it. He simply said, "Sam just got upset because she's was stuck with me. Nothing happened." But something had. That much was evident.

Freddie, unbeknownst to everyone in the apartment, felt slightly hurt. Sam hadn't said anything to him about what happened, and he wondered if he had been wrong. Maybe Sam didn't like him the way he had thought. No, she was just being Sam. She didn't mean for her actions to come of romantically. No, she saw him as friend, if that.

_I'm so stupid._

Gibby was confused all around. He had a lot on his hands. Carly was worried about Sam and Freddie. Freddie had been cooped up in the studio for the last 24 hours; he even had to bring him his food. And Sam, well… she just sat on the couch with this dazed, thinking look on her face. Gibby didn't approach her; in fear that she might pound his face into the ground, and in fear that he might disrupt something important. Maybe she was finally coming to terms with her love for Freddie, and she was just having a hard time wrapping her head around it. A guy could hope, couldn't he?

But, what would've brought that on? True, Gibby did wonder what exactly had happened in the elevator, but he knew that neither of his friends was going to come right out and say it to either him or Carly.

Spencer sat back and watched this all with an amused look. No one had suspected he had paid any attention to what had been happening since they were all stuck here, but he had. They all assumed he was just the clueless Spencer he had always been.

But no. He had seen when Freddie had woken Sam up and they had collided. He had heard Carly and Sam talking about exactly _why_ she had ripped up a pillow, and the events that occurred beforehand.

What the iCarly crew did not know (and would hopefully never know), was that Spencer had the entire apartment bugged. Ever since the whole Carly-Griffin thing, the entire apartment had been under surveillance. He had a TV in the little room that he called his art studio; it was located next to Carly's room, which was also bugged. It also recorded everything it picked up. It was in every room except the bathrooms (for obvious reasons).

He had to admit, it was like watching a TV show whenever he watched what had been recorded at the end of the day when everyone was asleep. He was upset, though, that he did not see what happened in the elevator – the stupid power-outage had caused them to cut off until the power was restored.

He would just have to wait to see what would happen next.

That afternoon something happened.

Carly and Gibby were in the kitchen, talking about the last episode of Girly Cow they had both seen, and how it was fun watching Girly Cow and George Walrus try to get Susie Fox (who made everyone call her Sue because she thought Susie was too girly) and Paul Hedgehog together. They also thought it was funny that both Girly Cow and George Walrus had crushes on each other, yet neither would admit it, although their love was as bluntly obvious as Susie's and Paul's.

Neither of them, however, saw any resemblance to the characters situation and their situation. Oh, blind love…

It was during this conversation that Sam, who had been in deep thought since yesterday, snapped.

She got off the couch, and with fists clenched, stomped up the stairs. Both Carly and Gibby noticed this, and followed in pursuit; from a close yet safe distance.

Freddie, unaware of what was coming for him, was making small adjustments on the iCarly website. He stood over the cart, typing a new blog. He didn't mention anything important that happened, knowing he would be telling the viewers too much.

He heard the slight jingle of the door opening and looked to see Sam. He felt chills go down his spine; her eyes burned blue fire, and her full, pink lips were pulled back in a scowl. He knew that look. She was going to kill him. His mom was going to lose her only child. He was going to die. He knew it.

He had sort of expected this; he couldn't kiss Sam without a damn good reason, and he knew the reason he'd give her wouldn't be good enough. He started to back up.

"Benson!" Sam yelled, stepping towards him. He started to back up.

"Now, Sam, I know you're angry-" he started. She got closer. He backed up further, and realized his back had hit the wall.

Sam was now in front of him, furious. She shoved him so his back hit the wall a second time, painfully enough for him to groan. Her hair was flying everywhere, and Freddie was distracted for a moment. He wanted to reach out and twirl his fingers in one of her curls. But before he could, he was snapped back into reality when he felt her hands on his chest. He realized she was pushing him against the wall once again, making sure I wouldn't run away. Freddie wondered if she would toy with him, like a cat would with a mouse. But Sam seemed all business at the moment, and Freddie felt an impending sense of doom.

"You think you can do whatever you want, Benson? Have the last few days made you cocky?" Sam asked, hands on my collar. "I-"

He wasn't supposed to speak. She shoved him against the wall again. Her eyes glowed a deadly color of blue, like the sea before a monstrous storm.

"Listen good, Benson. _I_ am the only one around here who gets to be cocky," she glared at him before continuing, speaking through gritted teeth, "You don't interrogate me, either. And if I wanna press the elevator a hundred damn times, then I'm _going to_. You're not stopping me." Freddie nodded stupidly. Sam pulled him down to her height, so that their noses practically touched. He gulped.

"For doing all of these, and other things I don't care to mention, you are going to be punished."

He braced himself for a punch, or a kick, or maybe even a meat-slap. But Sam, with a simple tug of his collar, brought his lips to hers. It was a harsh connection, and a wave of heat came to his face. She had closed her eyes as tightly as they would go, slightly afraid of rejection, thinking of the chance that earlier had been some cruel joke. But he put her heart at ease, obliging quickly, kissing her back with as much force as she kissed him. His arms wove around her petite figure, eyes closed as hers were.

_Mmm, her lips are so soft… and she tastes so sweet. Is that pinacolda chapstick?_

Carly let out a long, high-pitched fan girl scream **(AS/N Okay, seriously, do I have to explain what this is like? Haven't we all had one at some point in time?)** , and Gibby was thankful that the studio was soundproof. Carly jumped up and down, ecstatic. Gibby smiled at her, thankful that their plan had worked…

"YES! It finally happened! YES! We did it!" Carly wrapped her arms around Gibby's neck, and before you could say church pants, Carly planted one on him. It was brief, innocent…blissful.

Carly pulled away shortly, her cheeks turning red against her pale skin. "I-I'm sorry."

Gibby tried to contain his smile. "It's okay. No woman can withstand the Gibster!"

Carly began to laugh, as did Gibby. Soon enough, they were hysterical, rolling around on the hallway floor.

In the studio, Sam and Freddie broke apart. Freddie blinked, seeing stars. He wanted to say something, but before he could –

_Bang!_

He crumpled to the floor. It took him a second to realize that he had been punched. He rubbed his sore cheek. Sam stood over him.

"That's what you get for being even more of a nub than you usually are." Freddie looked up at her, and smiled. Before Sam could react, he had chopped her legs at the knees. She tumbled into his lap quite noisily.

Sam was caught off-guard; exactly what he wanted. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek lightly. Color rose to her cheeks, something that made her scowl. Freddie inhaled her strawberry scent, smiling at their closeness.

"Nub," Sam grumbled. Freddie only chuckled. He pulled a plastic baggie, containing ham from Carly's fridge, out of his pocket. Sam's eyes got wide. He pulled the meat product out, holding it out in front of her nose. "Ham, Princess Puckett?"

She snatched it out of his hand, eating savagely. Another deep chuckle came from him as he once again pulled her closer. She pretended not to notice, but her inner girl squealed with joy. She rolled her eyes at his amusement, taking a bite out of her ham.

Spencer smiled at his TV screen. His hand dove into a large polka-dotted bowl, pulling out another handful of his spicy-chicken flavored popcorn. He watched the two love elephants for another second, and pulled out his phone, dialing. It rang for a minute before the person on the other line picked up.

"Y-ello?"

"Yes, Socko? You won the bet. …Both of them."

* * *

**Feel free to applaud.**

***Glares as a cricket starts to chirp***

**But seriously, did you like it? I think it was a pretty good ending… not an "OMFG, we should bow down to her!" sort of good ending, but a "OMFG, we should totally review!" sort of good ending. :^)**

**Please check out my new story, iCursed!**

**And also, check out my new songfic, Love, Save the Empty. If you haven't heard the song, there's a link on my profile where you can listen to it.**

**Awesome, non-cursed people, review. Just saying. ^.^**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
